Fun and Games with Nightmares
by Jettara1
Summary: Pitch has finally captured the Guardians. Now it's up to Jack to save them but to do so he must play Pitch's twisted little game or watch as each is turned into a Fearling or worse. Can Jack satisfy Pitch's desires or will he loss the only family he's had in 300 years? Kink meme, non-con, dub-con Pitch/Jack and maybe everyone else for Pitch's entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

Fun and Games with Nightmares

Note: this has nothing to do with any other fic I've done. It's a kink meme. Very dark, noncon/dubcon, not for the faint of heart.

It was so easy, almost too easy in fact, but Pitch Black would not complain. He had learned from his previous mistakes. Rather than allow the Guardians to gather and team up he sought them out one by one and not giving them a chance to fight back. First was Jack Frost. The boy was the easiest, he had no yetis or elves, no little fairies or egglets, nothing that could possibly warn the others. And while the boy was strong and quick he was not yet at the standard of his fellow Guardians. Pitch was able to surprise him at his pond. The child barely had time to raise his staff before the Fearlings took him from behind and dragged him to Pitch's dark palace where he was chained and tethered to the iron Globe of Belief.

The next to fall was Toothiana. The fairy queen had returned to collecting teeth with her mini fairies. All Pitch had to do was watch her for a few days to figure out which teeth she would collect herself and which she would leave to her fairies. It was always the child's very first tooth that Toothiana took on for herself or the most perfect. So Pitch found a child who lost their first tooth and waited. She never expected the attack and fell at Pitch's feet without so much as a fight. She was tethered to the globe as well.

Next was Sandy. Pitch didn't attack him as he spread dreams, no that would alert too many to something being wrong. He waited until a storm hit, nothing too horrible but enough to block out the Moon. Following Sandy over the Pacific Ocean he waited until the little man reached his island and slipped into his ship before calling upon all his minions to wrap around the dozing Sandman. Sandy barely opened his eyes before he too was dragged to the dark palace and tether to the other three with reinforced magical chains.

Bunny was far easier than he ever would have expected. The Pooka was sitting under a willow tree painting eggs. He gave a yell as Fearlings twisted around him, pinning his arms behind his back and chaining them there before he could pull a weapon and dragged him into the shadows. It was in that moment of panic that Pitch learned something quite interesting. Bunny wasn't afraid for himself but for Jack as he was tethered next to the youth. The emotion was so fierce, so unbridled that it didn't take much to put two and two together. Jack and Bunny were in a relationship. It was a revelation that Pitch would put to good use. He had plans for the two.

North was the hardest. While it wasn't unusual for him not to talk to the other Guardians for days at a time he had begun to worry were a few lights on his Globe of Belief began to flicker. Lights that were too younger to be losing their Belief so soon. It put him on high alert, especially when he couldn't contact any of the other Guardians, not even after sending out the auroras. Pitch watched him from the shadows, enjoying the growing fear the usually jolly man had. The man paced back and forth, used his magic globes to visit each of their homes then returned to pace more. He would mutter to himself that everything was fine and that they were just busy and visiting other parts of the world but his worry only grew worse.

Pitch waited, he was a patient man. He followed the other man throughout the workshop and was actually surprised when North went to a room at the far end of the residential section and entered a brightly waited room. It took only a moment before Pitch realized where they were. It would appear North had given Jack Frost his own room and by the looks of it the boy had pretty much moved in. He had not thought the young spirit would move to Santoff Claussen, he valued his freedom too much.

North went to the window and looked outside, as if Jack would suddenly magically appear and after a few minutes moved to sit on the large bed and pick up a stuff bear from on top of the pillows. Pitch raised an amused brow; Jack was far too old for a stuff animal.

"Where are you, Jack," North asked the bear but of course it gave him no answer.

"I'm afraid he's a little tied up at the moment," Pitch said, leaning against the far wall. He grinned widely as the much larger man jumped to his feet and threw the bear on the bed. "Oh, no need to get violent. He's perfectly fine and has lots of company. Short four Guardians, aren't you?"

North stormed toward him, his fists clenched and violence flashing in his sapphire eyes. "What are you done, Pitch?"

The Nightmare King laughed fading into the shadows and reappearing at the opposite side of the room. "Such violence, North! What would the children say if they ever saw their beloved Santa Claus in a murderous rage?"

The Guardian whirled around. "Where are they?" he demanded.

"I'll tell you what, surrender to me and I'll let you have them back."

North gave a snort. "And what would you do with me?"

Pitch shrugged. "I still need a Fearling General."

"Not happening."

"Very well," Pitch said, turning toward the shadows. "I'm sure Bunny will fill the spot nicely. And Jack, oh what a fantastic prince he would make. Tooth could be my queen, although I'm sure your bed would be lonely without her. Ah…Sandy, I suppose my nightmare sand can absorb him again." He glanced over his shoulder at the Russian, smiling at just how pale North had become.

"Wait," North called. His hands were still clenched. "If I agree, you will release them, unharmed."

"But of course…"

The shadows moved and danced around North but they did not change him only dragged him to the palace with the others.

Pitch grinned as he stepped into the shadows. "…not."

Pitch really didn't care to make North a Fearling, he was far too powerful and would be uncontrollable and might even overthrow him, something Pitch never wanted the Guardians to know. It was too good of a threat and bargaining chip to give up. Besides he had something much better planned for North and his precious Guardians.

The surprise on North's face when he found himself chained next to Sandy made Pitch's heart soar. He tugged on his chains and tried to break free to reach Jack who was laying on his side, head cushioned on Bunny's lap. He was asleep with little nightmares dancing above his head that Sandy could not change. The only comfort he could take was from Bunny who could do nothing more than offer his lap and a few soothing words. Everyone's arms were tied behind their backs.

"What is this?" North demanded, glaring at Pitch as he materialized between them, looking smug as ever. "You said you will let them go."

"So I did," Pitch answered with a nod. "But we never agreed on the when."

"Pitch!"

The Nightmare King threw a hang toward North, silencing him with a gag made of sand. "Oh hush, you'll wake young Jack. Isn't he just precious? So sweet and innocent. Just look at his nightmares…a little dull really. You would think having his memories back would bring much better dreams yet he always envisions his death and the fear of what may have happened to his sister after he was gone. Petty, I always thought he had a better imagination. He'd seen so many horribly things in the last 300 years. Wars, death, famine and even more wars." He knelt to touch the boy when Bunny all but jumped.

"Keep your filthy paws off him!" the Pooka snapped.

"Leave him alone!" Tooth yelled, yanking on her chains.

"I think it's time I gave him a new nightmare." With a wave of his hand Jack's bonds turned back to black sand and he yanked the boy to his feet, waking him none too gently. "Wakey, wakey, Jacky."

It took several seconds for Jack to blink the nightmare sand out of his eyes and when he did they widened in sudden horror as he stared at his fellow Guardians, all chained to the iron globe and staring up to him in fright. Pitch pulled Jack flush against his body and held his chin so that he was staring at his friends. He grinned widely at the older Guardians as he stroked the frost spirit's cheek almost lovingly.

"Let me go!" Jack demanded, trying to break free but the older man had a firm grip and dug his nails into his cheek the more he struggled. "What do you want?"

"Oh, not much. To play a game really. If you win, I'll let them and you go," Pitch cooed in his ear but his eyes were firmly on North's and then Bunny's. "If you lose they become my Fearlings and you my newest toy. What do you say, Jack, want to have some _Fun_?"


	2. Chapter 2

Fun and Games with Nightmares 2

Here's the link for the prompt for those who are interested in checking it out. . ?thread=4596309#cmt4596309

_"What do you say, Jack, want to have some Fun?"_

Jack closed his eyes and tried to calm the frantic beating of his heart. They were trapped; captured by Pitch. No one appeared hurt, thank MiM, but everyone was chained to Pitch's iron globe with the Nightmare King's minions surrounding them, each armed and ready to kill the Guardians should Jack refuse whatever sick game Pitch wanted him to play. He opened his eyes, his gaze meeting Bunny's fearful ones before meeting the rest of his family's before settling on North's. He saw the anger and fear in his adoptive father's eyes as well as the defiance. North wanted him to refuse, they all did, but it would mean their deaths. Jack wasn't about to lose the only family he's had in over 300 years.

He squeezed his eyes shut once more. "You won't them…will you?" he asked, cringing as Pitch stroked his cheek in a far too loving manner.

"That all depends on you," Pitch cooed. "Are you willing to play my game?"

"What sort of game?"

A dark, almost sensual chuckle came from Pitch. "Oh, I'm sure you've played it before…with Bunny, that's why he'll be excluded from this particular game. It's sort of a pick and choice. Pick the right answer and no one gets hurt – I'll even reward you. Pick wrong and someone else might."

"I don't understand," Jack muttered. He yelped when one of Pitch's hands slid down his chest, to his belly then fondled his groin.

"Did I mention it's a very grown up game?"

Jack struggled, trying to pull free. "Let go of me!" He froze when Tooth suddenly cried out as a Fearling yanked on of her wings and twisted it painfully. "Stop! Stop! I'll do it!"

"Jack, no!" Bunny yelled. "Get off her, you blighters!" He struggled against his bonds trying to help the Tooth Fairy.

Pitch nodded to the Fearling to back off. "Now, since you were so rude our sweet fairy will be your first choice, no?" He rubbed Jack's groin suggestively.

The youth fought back tears. Fear coursed through him and he couldn't bring himself to agree to this. He couldn't let Tooth or anyone else be hurt.

"Jack," Tooth called to him, making him at her. "It's alright, honey. It's alright. I'll do it."

"Oh, look at that, Jack. She's even offering." Pitch's touch became gentler. "Now, you're going to be a good boy and undo your belt and open your trousers, or…" A Fearling brought a sword to Bunny's throat. "I'll have to kill your lover. Do we have an understanding? Any frost or ice and you won't even have a chance to kiss him goodbye. Any just in case you try to get smart…" A collar appeared around Jack's neck with a long chain that Pitch wrapped around his hand. He gave it a good tug, causing the boy to stumble. "Now, make this a real good show and I'll reward you."

Jack's hands shook as he tried to do as he was told. He was still very new to sex. He and Bunny had only been together a few short weeks. They had only done it a few times. He stopped yanking at his belt and balled his hands into fists, trying his damnest to stop shaking and do as he was told. Tooth's one wing was limp from the damage the Fearling had done and he could see the pain on her lovely face. The face of a woman he considered his big sister and mother figure. He couldn't do this, not to her, not to any of them.

"Tick tock, Jackie," Pitch crooned behind him, giving the collar a little tug.

"Jack, it's okay," Tooth insisted but seeing how badly he was shaking she turned to Pitch. "Untie my hands and I'll help him."

Pitch gave a snort and grinned menacingly at her. "No. He'll do it or his precious Bunny will pay a very, very high price."

Jack gave a nod, more to ensure himself than anyone else, and finally wrestled his belt open and undid his pants. He gave a gasp as Pitch pressed against his back once more, his grey hand delving in his pants and grasping his length in his hot hand. Jack wrapped his wrists, trying to pull that wandering hand out. "Oh, MiM! Stop…please…"

Pitch hummed in his ear as he pulled out the youth's length. "Not nearly as small as I thought." He stroked the flaccid penis, slowly coaxing it to life. "I'm guessing a good four in a half, maybe five inches when hard. Quite impressive. I can't wait to see you aroused and hard. Before this night is out you'll be begging me to fill that tight little ass of yours."

"Never," Jack snarled, his nails digging into the back of Pitch's hand.

"Never is a very, very long time. But we have plenty of time." The shade laughed outright. "We are immortal and I am a patient man, Jack, but what about your friends and their Believers? Have you forgotten so quickly what happen last time? In only three days they were nearly completely destroyed because children stopped believing. Three days, Jack. No pleasant dreams, no little fairies leaving gifts. They might last longer this time but for how long? Only you can decide that." He shuffled Jack closer to Toothiana, his slowly hardening penis mere inches from her mouth. "Now where were we? Oh, yes, our little game. So, here's how we play. Round one, our beautiful fairy here is going to suck on this juicy treat and you're going to fuck her face while we all watch. Now, no cheating. I want to see you come, good and hard and then you get your reward. Sound fair?"

"No," Jack grumbled.

"It's alright, Sweet tooth," Tooth repeated. She shuffled a little closer, getting up on her knees so that she was at a better angle. "I'll…I'll make this good for you, okay?" Not waiting for him to answer she took his length in her mouth and began sucking, softly at first and then a little harder.

"Look at him, Toothiana. I want you looking at each other. No closing your eyes, Jack. There we go," Pitch instructed, his voice velvety soft as he ran a hand over Jack's belly and up under his shirt to tease his nipples.

Jack's breathing became erratic as Tooth's wonderful warm mouth bobbed up and down his length as she sucked, her tongue teasing him. When she pulled back it would dip into the slit and wiggle inside just enough to cause his hips to buck and them she'd go back down, her teeth lightly grazing the underside before engulfing it whole. It was hard to keep eye contact with her. Jack couldn't control himself. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting into her mouth, especially when she began humming. His hands cupped the back of her head as he bucked into her. "Oh MiM!" he cried, feeling his orgasm upon him. "No!"

Pitch pulled him back, his hand grasping Jack's length as he pulled the boy away from the fairy. "Very nicely done. Let he just give you a hand finishing." He held the crest of Tooth's headdress as he jerked the boy off, pumping Jack's cum onto her face.

"Don't!" Jack objected, trying to stop Pitch but it was too late. His seed was emptied onto her, turning her lovely face white with splatters of his seed. "Tooth, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His knees felt weak as he came down from his high and shame filled him. Nonetheless, he pulled on his sleeves and reached out to clean her face only to be yanked away and tumble to the ground several feet away her.

Pitch latched his end of the chain to his throne before lounging in it and carelessly stroking the boy's hair. "Wonderfully done, Jack. I do believe she looks covered in your seed. Don't you agree, North?" He smirked at the Guardian of Wonder, chuckling softly at the outrage on the Russian's face. He carded his fingers through Jack's hair almost possessively as he gestured for the Fearling to move away from Bunnymund. "I think Tooth can use a good cleaning, don't you, Bunny?"

The Pooka growled menacingly but moved to fairy anyways but instead of licking his lover's cum off her face as Pitch intended he rubbed his cheek against her and told her to wipe her face on his chest. Pitch was about to object but seeing Bunny's fur and Tooth's feathers matted in Jack's seed was a sight in itself so he let it go.

"Why are you doing this?" Tooth asked when her face was more or less clean. "What do you want with Jack?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Pitch asked, yanking on the chain and pulling Jack to him as the boy tried fixing his pants only to have the shadows pulled them right off him, revealing his lower half to his friends. Before Jack could do more than reach out for his lost garment he was pulled onto Pitch's lap. "Other than the children of the world what is the most important thing to all four of the power Guardians? What could possibly bring all of you to your knees? What, or more precisely who, would you all give your lives for?" He kissed Jack's cheeks. "And all it took was gaining one new member to your little club. I did promise you a reward, didn't I, Jack?"

"Let them go," Jack begged. "Please, I'll do whatever you want. Just…just let them go."

"Oh, I will. But not before I've tasted all their fear and loathing." He pulled Jack back until his head rested against his shoulder and long column of neck was exposed. "You see, Jack, you're going to help me break them. Before they see the light of the Moon once more I'm going to make them face their deepest fears and darkest desires. And it's all because of you." He brushed his lips over the side of Jack's neck. "Let me give you a small taste of how I plan to reward you."

Something pushed past the tight ring of Jack's anus and deep inside. It wasn't a cock, as he first expected but something thin and teasing that quickly grew and pushed open the tight muscles. His hands grasped the arms of the throne as he tried to push it out and muscles clenched. His eyes clenched. "Get it out!" he yelled. His hips bucked as the thing in him pushed against sensitive muscles. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he fought against the pleasure growing with him.

"Pitch, stop!" Tooth cried, struggling to get to Jack.

Bunny was beyond words, he was snarling like some enraged animal. Sandy struggled against his bonds but not even a wisp of golden sand could escape the magical chains. North was throwing all his weight against his bods but they too held firm.

Pitch cackled in delight as the shadows forming his clothing gave way to show his arousal as the frost child wiggled on his lap, trying to fight the shadow being within him. He lazily stroked his own length, pushing the head and pre-cum over Jack's opening. Then, as Jack moved to grin into him, he thrust upward, shoving the shadow deeper and filling the youth in one fluid thrust. The scream that escaped the sprite filled the palace. It was mixed with pain and pleasure as the shadow hit his prostrate and teased it endlessly as Pitch took the boy's hips and began bouncing him up and down as he watched the horror filled the Guardians' faces.

"Yes, Jack," he cooed, kissing his ear as he rotated his hips and bounced him a little harder. He pushed up the boy's shirt and teased his nipples, pinching and twisting them painfully, bringing Jack to the fine line where pain met pleasure. "Tell them how much you like this. Does Bunny do this to you? Does he fuck your tight little ass? Does he use his little eggs to make you cum? Come now, don't be shy. I'm sure your family wants to hear all about it." He adjusted again, silently ordering the shadow within Jack to wrap around his length and make him larger, longer and to Pitch's great joy he could see Jack's belly move with each thrust.

Jack was fighting as best he could. He yanked on the chain Pitch held, tried climbing out of his lap only to be yanked back down and fucked harder. Shadows seemed to come from everywhere, swarming him with many hands. One began pumping his length as he screamed and cried and the Guardians yelled at Pitch to let him go. It felt so good but so wrong and all Jack wanted was to escape those many hands. He felt Pitch's hot cum fill him and for one brief moment he thought it was over as the shade loosened his hold on the chain. But he was wrong.

Pitch's lips pressed against his as everything stilled for one moment. "You'll have to forgive me, Frost, I wasn't expecting to come so quickly but my Shadow men will be sure to finish you off."

He wasn't given a chance to object or even speak before Pitch pulled out and more shadows swarmed him. They filled him; his now swollen rear, his mouth, and even his ears and nose and if even wasn't for the fact he didn't need to breath he surely would have suffocated. They touched every inch of him, caressing and squeezing and pinching as pushed in and out of him, pounding into his most sensitive places until Jack's back bowed, just inches from Pitch's fingers, and he came so hard he thought he would never stop. His body shook as he slowly came down from his high and the shadows draped him over Pitch's lap.

The room became eerily quiet and Pitch held Jack's head to his chest. "Now _that_ was fun," Pitch said in a perfect imitation of Jack's voice as he ran a finger down his cheek. His amber eyes bore into Jack's, promising much, much more as the youth passed out. All he heard was the Nightmare King's dark laugh as blackness took him.


	3. Chapter 3

Fan and Games with Nightmares 3

Jack was unconscious. North wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He strained against his bonds, trying everything in his power to reach the youth. He watched helpless as the boy jumped and twitched in his sleep, unsure if he was in the grips of a nightmare or if something else unseen was happening to him. Pitch had decided to cloth Jack in something more "suitable" to his new status and North had been appalled as the Nightmare King went to work strapping leather bands around his sleeping form. North never thought Pitch would sink so low. Toys not meant for any child was pushed into the boy or placed over his flaccid penis. Nipple clamps were painfully clamped to his small rosy nipples and even in his sleep Jack had tried to pull away. His arms were tied behind his back once more before being lowered to the strangely warm floor where he was displayed for the Guardians' viewing pleasure. The shadows never left him alone. They were always touching him, always pulling or pushing on the far too large dildo in his rear, causing him to whimper or moan in his sleep.

North would have yelled at them to leave him alone as Tooth and Bunny had done numerous times already but the gag in his mouth refused to let him make more than muffled sounds. Nonetheless, he pulled at his chains, not caring about the growing pain in his shoulders or the way they bit into his wrists. He no longer cared that his wrists were bleeding. All he cared about was reaching Jack and getting those awful things off him and out of him. He wanted to wrap his child in his arms and hide him from the world. If only he could reach him. If only he had an extra foot or two of chain. If only his hands weren't tied behind his back.

Bunny was fighting with his bonds, too, trying his hardest to get to his mate with the same results. Tooth, too, but not with the sheer panic that the Pooka was displaying. "Jack! Jack, please wake up," Bunny all but cried, his voice hoarse from yelling to the youth for nearly an hour, but nothing he said stirred Jack. He was in too deep of a sleep to heed their words.

Sandy was the only one not struggling. He sat calmly, studying his bonds and searching for any flaws. He kept trying to calm the others, silently promising that they'll find an escape if only they could focus past what was happening to Jack. The small man was furious but was able to keep his head much better. All he wanted to do was reach out and change Jack's nightmares into pleasant dreams but it was something he could not do just yet, not matter how much he wanted to. So he sat still and focused on the magic holding him fast.

"I see everyone is still comfortable," Pitch crowed as he strolled back into the throne room, a tall flute of wine one hand and a bottle in the other. He placed both on a small table that formed next to his throne before kneeling next to Jack. He ran a hand down Jack's side, admiring his handy-work. "A beautiful sight, isn't he, Bunny?" He glanced up at the Pooka with a smirk. "I bet you never dreamed of the things he can do. Have you even tried using that six-arm chocolate of yours with him? I'm sure he can handle it…if I let you all go. I might just keep him. He is such a delightful little treat. Oh the things I can teach him."

"Let him go, Pitch," Bunny said, his voice shaking ever so slightly. "You…you can have me instead."

The shade hummed appreciatively as he looked up from Jack. His gaze swept over the Pooka for a moment, his grin growing. "As tempting as the offer is, rabbit, I much prefer the boy." He stroked his fingers through Jack's snowy white hair. "So young and innocent. Even after three centuries he's not jaded. He will forever be trapped between childhood and adulthood and never part of either. I suspect that even after having relations with you his body always returns to its natural state."

"What do you want?" Bunny demanded. He didn't back down when Pitch suddenly approached or even when the shade grabbed his chin.

"I want you to watch as I break your friends. I want you to know that when Jack screams it's for me," Pitch growled, his fingers digging into fur. "I want to watch as Hope dies in your eyes as he screams _my _name and begs for more, and he will, Bunny. Jack's a being of sensation, or have you not noticed? Stimulate him enough and he'll be completely captivated. In time he'll do anything I ask just to have more."

"You're sick."

"Perhaps…or perhaps you're afraid I discovered your little plan." His grin grew. "Isn't that what you're doing to him? Offering him new sensations just so you can have a new mate? Someone to pound into when your rut comes without feeling guilty because of his youth? Don't lie to me, Aster, I can sense your fear. Do you really think he can love someone like you? An animal?" His grin grew as he rubbed his cheek next to the Pooka's, smelling Jack's dried cum in his fur. "All he cares about is being touched the fact you took it further, showed him something new and…fun, is the only reason he's with you. Now…" He gave Bunny a peak on the lips. "He'll be mine. Maybe, if you're good, I'll let you have one last romp with him before you revert to your oh so adorable little Bunny form."

Bunny's ears pressed against his head as he stared at Pitch with horror and undeniable fear. "You're lying," he whispered but his tone was questioning.

"Am I? Well, we shall see." He turned away from the Pooka and glanced toward North and Sandy. "Now, where were we? Aw yes, who will be pleasuring our little Jack next? Hmm…Sandy or North? Seeing as North has yet to calm down and you, Sandy, are intent on figuring out the magic holding you, you should have a bit of a distraction."

Sandy's head shot up from his study of the chains. His eyes grew wide for a moment before he frowned and glared at Pitch.

"Oh, don't be mad. I'm sure you'll quite enjoy it," Pitch teased, rocking on his heels like some child about to receive the most amazing gift. "Now I know I said I'd let Jack pick but he is so indecisive. Now, my question is what you will do to him. I'm saving the main event for North."

"It's not going to work," Tooth yelled only getting an amused chuckle.

"Pitch, he's just a kid," Bunny objected. "He's my mate. Take me instead. You can do whatever you want to me. I'll be your blasted general."

Pitch glanced over his shoulder at him. "Oh, I no doubt about that what-so-ever." He turned back to Sandy. "Now you've got a good imagination, old friend. I want you to make him beg, make him demand release."

Sandy shook his head, refusing.

"You rather see him in pain?"

He shook his head again, unable to form a single image to explain why.

Pitch sighed and turned away. "Very well, more fun for me."

"Don't!" Bunny yelled, pulling on his chains. "I'll do it. I'll…I'll rut him right in front of you. You haven't seen anything until you've seen a Pooka take a human. I'll make a good show for you."

"You don't get it, do you, rabbit?" Pitch said, turning back to him. "Regardless what happens you're already mine. You all are. And trust me I will be seeing a lot of your rut with Jack. You haven't seen a _Dark_ Pooka take a human and that is far more fascinating than simply watching you be all lovey-dovey with him. I'll leave that nonsense to Tooth and North."

Bunny stepped back, his eyes wide. "Dark Pookas?" he whispered, squatting down and hugging himself. "You have Dark Pookas?" Tooth leaned against him to offer what comfort she could. Even Sandy shuffled a little closer to offer support.

Pitch snorted in disgust but ignored them as he sat on the ground behind Jack and or so gently lifted his head and shoulders onto his lap. He pulled the nightmare sand away from the boy and waited patiently for him to awaken on his own. A shadow fetched his flute of wine and he sipped from it as he watched Jack slowly stir. He squirmed slightly. He was obviously not comfortable in his new "outfit". Slowly, crystal blue eyes fluttered open and Jack gazed up at him. A gasp came from him and he jumped, trying to escape Pitch only to be yanked back in place. For several long minutes they only stared at each other, Jack's eyes wide with fear as Pitch sipped his wine. Maybe it was boredom or maybe he was finally giving up, but Jack slumped back, wincing as he lay on his bond arms.

"What now?" he snapped, glaring up at Pitch. "Are you going to make North and Sandy give me head?"

"Sandy doesn't want you," Pitch said matter-of-factly. "It seems he rather go without."

Those bright blue eyes simply glared at him, as if not really caring that his friend was not interested in pleasuring him and it made Pitch frown slightly. He thought that the boy much be fascinated by the chance to have a being composed completely of magic going down on him. Instead jack looked toward Bunny and inhaled sharply. "What did you do to Bunny?" he all but yelled.

Pitch followed his gaze, his smile growing as he saw Bunny's hurt gaze meet Jack's with a question the boy could not answer. "Just a little reality check."

Jack's gaze with disbelieving and full of such hate and anger that it masked the fear Pitch had been feeding on. Now that won't do.

"Now, since Sandy refuses to play we need to decide on a new game," Pitch began, lightly tracing the chain attached to the nipple clamps.

"Such as?" But Jack's voice sounded disinterested and almost bored. Bunny looked up, his eyes shimmering in hope.

Growling low in his throat Pitch tugged on the chain, causing Jack to cry out. "I think a little S and M is in order. Now your choices are a good old fashion spanking or…" A cat-o-nine tails appeared in his hand. He ran the whip from Jack's groin up his chest and back down. "I can show you a few other more interesting toys."

Jack shivered as the tails tickled his body. Each time it ran over his penis it would jump with interest, no matter how hard he tried not to become aroused. He wasn't sure what to choice. He remembered spankings as a mortal. He hated them. They hurt and made it hard to sit and made him feel utterly helpless. But he also knew that whips could be worse. He'd never had one used on him but he saw others be whipped during his years alone. His eyes closed as the whip flicked his growing erection making it tingle and feel oh so good. His breath hitched as it flicked over his thigh just a little harder but still felt incredibly good. Why did something that was supposed to be painful feel good?

"Do you like this, Jack?" Pitch cooed. His hand slid down Jack's side to his leg and lifted his knee to flick his backside.

He jumped as the strikes became just a little harder but always, always making contact with either his cock or ball sack. "Oh God!" he cried. The shadows grabbed his legs, lifting them and his rear high as Pitch lowered his head to the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes," Pitch chuckled darkly. His fingers danced over Jack's hips and legs, crisscrossing over shadows as he pushed his knees apart and forward.

Jack was forced to balance on his shoulders and upper back, trying his best to support himself with his bond arms but if it weren't for the shadows holding him up he would have fallen. "Wait, stop! I changed my mind. I…" His breath hitched as the whip went across his rear far harder than the teasing flicks of earlier.

"Too late, lad," Pitch said, just before striking once more, this time hitting the back of his thighs. Another went over the small of his back. They never hit the same place twice but grew harder when a strike crisscrossed over another.

The pain wasn't all consuming and he gasped more than cried or screamed. Through it all he could hear Bunny screaming at Pitch, begging him to stop. Jack watched him, feeling somehow separated from his body as the pain became a throbbing ache. Pitch had stopped whipping him and returned to flicking his now hard erection and heavy testicles. Jack moaned softly. He was already on the verge of orgasm, the only thing holding him back being the cock ring digging into his sensitive flesh.

"Oh, you should see yourself, Jack," Pitch cooed, nuzzling his ankle. "So wanton and needy. I like this position for you." He flicked Jack's erection, now pressed firmly to his belly, one last time before throwing the whip aside. Then he rubbed his cheek over the boy's left foot, nipping and licking from the heel to the toes before suckling each one, his tongue flicking over each pad.

Jack groaned, the new feeling line a line from each toe to his cock, making him impossibly hard and wanting to buck into something. The other Guardians had become quiet. Bunny was no longer yelling but keening softly, the sound so erotic that Jack could almost picture him doing this to him instead of Pitch, but he was quickly and painfully reminded who was given him this delicious pleasure when the Nightmare King bite his baby toe. He whimpered softly. "Please…more. Pitch, I need…I want more," he begged. Bunny's keening only got worse.

Pitch chuckled and moved on to Jack's other foot, taking his time to pleasure the youth and smiling as he watched pre-cum leaked from the slit of Jack's cock and spilled down his stomach and chest. He massaged the boy's balls as he suckled his toes. Jack's whimpers grew the closer his orgasm got and was nearly in tears when he couldn't cum. Leaning forward, Pitch kissed Jack's right knee then down his thighs and his balls then up to the left knee. "Are you having fun, Jack? Do you like what I can do to you?"

Jack's breath shuddered as he nodded awkwardly. "Y…yes," he breathed.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"I can't hear you. Say it loud enough for everyone to hear." He began playing with the dildo in Jack's lovely cut and bruised ass, pulling it out and inch or two then letting the boy's muscles pull it back in.

"YES! MiM, yes! Please, Pitch, please I want you to…to…ngh…God!"

Chuckling, Pitch pulled the dildo out and threw it toward Bunny with a triumphant smirk before entering Jack in one fluid thrust and expertly slammed into his prostrate. Jack screamed in utter pleasure. It wasn't the most comfortable position. Pitch held his hips tightly, his arousal so painfully hard and need almost desperate. He pounded into Jack hard and was pleasantly surprised when the youth wrapped his legs around him and pushed back. Oh yes, breaking Jack wouldn't be half as hard as he first thought. The boy was all about sensation. He did away with the cock ring around the boy and threw it toward Bunny as well. The Pooka's anguish only made him hard and want to claim Jack all the more. He pumped the youth's length in time with his thrusts. The boy was beyond talking now, only able to whimper and whine, gasp and groan. Pitch picked up his pace, hitting the prostrate as hard as he could and twisting his hips just so and…

Jack screamed, his penis rippling in Pitch's hand as his seed shot out in streams, covering the youth's chest, stomach and face. His inner muscles tightened around Pitch's length and a few thrusts later the Nightmare King cum filled Jack. A few thrust after that they were both empty but unlike the last time Pitch did not let the shadows have a turn with the boy.

He picked Jack up and carried him to his throne. He sat down, the boy draped over his lap looking sleepy and wanton and simply breathtaking, better than any woman Pitch had ever been with. Without a second thought he held the flute of wine to Jack's lips. The boy didn't hesitate, he sipped the wine. It was only after he drank over half the glass to he seem to come to his senses.

He stared at Pitch with wide eyes and scrambled off his lap. Pitch quickly caught the chain to stop him from going too far. "How… What….you tricked me! We didn't just…no, no…what did you do to me?"

"Exactly what you asked me to," Pitch purred, slowly pulling to chain and Jack to him. "You said it yourself, Jack. You want me and I want you. Now your friends know just how much." He pulled Jack between his legs as he cleaned his length with a cloth. The boy didn't seem to notice that particular detail as he shook his head and tried to deny what had just happened. Pitch gently but firmly pushed Jack to his knees then cupped his cheek. "There's no need to fear how much you enjoy this…how much you want this."

There were tears in Jack's eyes as he fought so hard to deny it. Pitch refilled the flute with wine and pressed it to Jack's lips, raising it so that he would have no choice but to drink or wear the blood red liquid. Jack drank it, almost chocking as he was forced to drink it all and then a third and fourth glass until his head was swimming and he could tell up from down.

"Better?" Pitch asked.

Jack nodded and instantly regretted it as bile rose in his throat. He swallowed it back down; fearful that if he threw up on Pitch the others would suffer for it.

"Aw, poor thing. Well I have something to remedy that."

His head was guided forward and he barely registered the large cock being pushed past his lips and deep into his throat. He tasted something musky and ran his tongue over it. It tasted good…like some strange lollipop. No, something else. He wasn't sure what, his mind becoming fuzzier by the moment. All he knew for sure was that he liked the way his head was being massaged.

"Suck, Jack," Pitch instructed in an almost fatherly voice. "There we go. Now isn't that nice? A little harder. I know you can't bob your head right now so swallow. Just like that." He smiled down at the white mass of hair between his legs then at the four Guardians sending him death glares. He rocked his hips, slowly fucking his mouth as he winked at Bunny. "Such a delectable mouth. I think we can have lots of fun with it, don't you, Bunny? He suckles like a greedy new born babe." When he came in was a nice relaxing feeling and Jack cleaned him before resting his head on Pitch's lap and promptly dosed off as the shade carded his fingers through his hair. Oh yes, their next game should be very, very entertaining.


	4. Chapter 4

Fun and Games with Nightmares 4

_How did this happen? How could I have let this happen? Why did it feel so good?_ Jack rocked back and forth, his hands over his ears, trying to ignore the calls of his family – Pitch had untied them somewhere between they're third for fourth round. They had been trying to coax him out from behind the throne ever since Pitch had left him to attend to other business – most likely spreading fear while the Guardians were held captive. He couldn't bring himself to even look at his family. He couldn't bear to see the hate and pity their eyes must hold for him. Bunny's pleas were the loudest and most broken. They tore at Jack's heart, made him want to crawl into his lover's arms and hide. How could Bunny still love him after he betrayed him and had sex with Pitch? He had wanted it so bad in had hurt. He never knew he was so sensitive. He never imagined someone suckling his toes could make him beg for more. His body still tingled and even through his drunk fogged mind he knew it wasn't right. He should have fought Pitch not beg for more no matter how good it felt.

He pressed his face to his knees and blocked out the others voices as best he could. Soon Bunny stopped calling to him and then Tooth as well. For several long minutes all was silent and Jack lowered his hands, tempted to peek around the throne to see if they were alright, but fearful of what he might see. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes. He was weak. He didn't deserve to be a Guardian. He couldn't protect children. He couldn't even protect his own family.

"Jack."

He froze, his eyes growing wide. North? When was the gag removed from North's mouth? His heart raced with hope and fear.

"Jack, please don't hide from us," North called again.

Jack hugged his knees and tried to curl in on himself. "Please stop," he whispered. "I'm not a Guardian. I'm too weak to be a Guardian."

There was a soft sigh from North before; "Jackson Overland Frost, get out here this instant!"

The boy jumped at the sudden bombing voice and without a second thought scrambled from behind the throne and was halfway to North before he realized just what he was doing and stopped only a few feet from his adoptive father. What was it about parents using a child's full name that made them almost run to them, knowing they were in trouble if they didn't? But now that he was out of his hiding place he couldn't retreat back to it. He stood awkwardly before his friends, wishing he had clothes on and not the strange objects Pitch had placed on him and, sadly, in him. Nonetheless, North's soft fatherly smile made him relax and move a little closer.

"It's okay, Jack," North said soothingly. "No one's upset. Are you alright?"

He nodded, unable to speak past the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry," he squeaked.

North gave a nod. "I know, son. Now listen to me. I want you to freeze the chain to your collar."

"But Pitch…"

"Isn't here," North insisted, his voice remaining gentle and calm. "Everything will be alright."

At first Jack was unsure. He chewed his lower lip before reaching behind him for the chain that still tethered him to the throne. It was that stupid nightmare sand that Pitch loved so much but could become harder than steel when it came together to form an object, but like his other creations it didn't like to be frozen and shattered when Jack sent a bolt of winter magic through it. Fear raced through him as the sand fell to his feet, freeing him. He expected Pitch to suddenly appear out of nowhere and strike him down. When nothing happened he slowly relaxed and moved closer to North.

"I'm so sorry guys, I never meant for any of this to happen." He glanced from North to Bunny and he felt his tears return at the hurt look on his lover's face. It was a fight to keep from breaking down. He still felt light headed from the wine and he was unsure how much magic he really had. He needed to free North first. He could help free the others it Jack's magic gave out.

"We know, Jack. No one's upset with you," North assured as Jack knelt behind him to freeze his chains.

These were much thicker, much more intricate that what were connected to Jack's collar. It took more concentration than he thought and by the time they broke Jack's was suddenly exhausted. How much wine did Pitch give him? He slumped against North's side to catch his breath, happy when those large warm arms wrapped around him in a protective hug.

"It's alright, catch your breath. We'll free the others in a moment," North whispered, pulling Jack onto his lap and letting him rest and regain some of his strength.

The boy pushed out of his arms and shook his head. "No, we need to free everyone now. Pitch could be back any mo-" He gasped as a black whip suddenly wrapped around his waist and he was yanked away from North and into Pitch's arms.

"Moment?" the Nightmare King asked, one arm tightly around Jack's chest as the other wrapped around his throat. "I have to say, North, this was far too easy. Even with all the fear and shame Jack felt all it took was your bombing voice to make his jump to attention. That will prove every…entertaining."

"Let him go, shade," North snarled, stepping toward them.

Pitch's grip on Jack's throat tightened and he lifted the boy until his feet dangled a mere inch from the floor. "Ah, ah, ah…I would calm down if I were you or I might be forced to do something very, very nasty to our dear boy."

Fearlings and Shadow Men flanked North, ready to pounce on the Russian should he make a wrong move toward their master. North glared at them before turning back to Pitch. He knew the game plan by now. Pitch wanted him to abuse Jack in some way. He wouldn't do it. He would not harm the boy he cared for like a son.

"You like bargains," North suddenly said. "What do you want in exchange for Jack and the others?"

Pitch kissed Jack's cheek. "Oh, I'm keeping you all. I thought I made that clear."

"But you said…" Jack began only to be cut off by the shade's grip tightening on his throat.

"Sandy didn't want to play and there for broke our arrangement," Pitch purred in his ear before swiping his tongue over the shell. Jack shivered at the sensation and tried his damnest not to let it aroused him. "Of course I'm willing to renegotiate, _if_ North's willing to play our game."

North's hands balled into fists. "Don't do this, Pitch. You've hurt him enough."

"Hurt him?" Pitch scoffed, kissing Jack's cheek. "Have I hurt you in any way, my sweet?"

Jack shook his head. While he may not have wanted to have sex with Pitch he hadn't been hurt. Even when it rough Jack felt more pleasure than pain.

"You liked it, didn't you, Jack? Now don't lie. I know how much it scares you to like what my shadows and I have been doing to you but the point is if you didn't you could have stopped me at any time, isn't that right?"

The boy closed his eyes. He didn't want to admit it but considering breaking the chain to his collar and North's bonds Pitch was right. Had he really wanted to stop Pitch he could have. The Fearlings hadn't been looming threateningly over the Guardians the last few times they'd had sex, all it would have taken was a little ice and poof, they would have been free. He had failed his family by enjoying the new sensations Pitch had given him.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Jack, no, he tricked you," North insisted.

But the others said nothing. They knew. Jack was sure of that. They knew he was a failure, that he wanted Pitch's touches, that he liked being fuck, even if he was put on display. Even now, pressed against Pitch's warm body, he felt a tingle of pleasure and need. He liked being touched. Never before had he felt so alive. He knew it was wrong but felt so...so wonderful. He hung his head in shame, no longer able to meet North's gaze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Pitch, stop this," North demanded, taking two steps toward them before a Fearling got in his way. "You know he's touch starved and extremely sensitive. Playing with him like this is wrong. What is it you hope to gain?"

Pitch only chuckled darkly. "Are you willing to play or simply watch? Jack's only reached to tip of the iceberg. There's so much more I can show him…so much more my shadows can do to him. It will be the most pleasant way to change him into my Fearling Prince. Would you like that, Jack? The change is often quite painful but I'm sure I can time it with your orgasm." His voice became a purr. "It will be the ultimate mix sensation of pleasure and pain anyone has ever experienced."

It was tempting, so very, very tempting. He was almost willing to say yes just to feel such things.

"No!" North bellowed. "I will not have you infect him with your darkness!"

"Then are you willing to play with our little Snowflake?" Pith asked, one hand trailing down Jack's belly to skim over his slowly hardening penis. Jack shifted in his arms, growing increasingly aroused and uncomfortable. "Are you willing to show him the same pleasure you give your little fairy?" A sharp finger nail teased the slit of Jack's cock, pushing inside less than a millimeter; just enough to cause a little pain as he pushed pain the foreskin.

"Don't," Jack moaned. His knees felt weak but rather than pull his hand away Jack grabbed his wrist and slowly rocked his hips as his length hardened. It felt so good. Why did it feel so good? He groaned when Pitch began to slowly pump his length.

"I will do as you ask," North suddenly said, sounding defeated. "Just stop."

Jack groaned when Pitch's hand stopped teasing his length to hug him once more.

"Alright, then you might want to lose some clothing," Pith taunted. "Any tricks and I'll start the change immediately." His finger nails dug into Jack's cheek but even that felt oddly good.

North grumbled but began unbuttoning his shirt. He threw it aside as he kicked off his boots. He glared at Pitch the whole time. When he reached for Jack the shade suddenly pulled back with the youth. "What is this?" North snapped, his patience running thin with the Nightmare King.

"Not to doubt your sincerity, North, but I want insurances you won't try making off my pet," Pitch said, raising a hand to form a collar around the Russian's neck and connecting a chain from it to the globe. "Try anything and the collar will tighten until it crushes your throat. The same will happen to Jack." He reformed the chain to Jack's collar as he let the boy stand on his own. He wrapped it around his arm and stepped back. "Jack, I want you to show Jack just how wonderful your mouth is."

"Wait," North objected, wincing as his collar tightened. "You said _I_ was pleasure _him_."

"Technically, I said 'play our game'. I never specified who was to do what." Pitch smirked as he lounged in his throne. "Now get on with it."

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered as stepped up to the larger Guardian.

North cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Jack. None of this is your fault."

"North," Bunny called in a small voice.

The Guardian of Wonder glanced at the one of Hope and gave a sad but reassuring smile. This was the worst possible thing to have to do in front of the Pooka. He was about to have sex with his best friend's mate, a youth he thought of as he his own child.

"We'll give him a good show and then it'll all be over, dah?" he said to Jack, stroking the sprite's cheek. He bent to kiss him but Jack was already on the move, undoing his sash and trousers before pulling them and his underpants down to his ankles. Unable to stall any longer, North stepped out of him and kicked them to the side. He wasn't prepared for that cool mouth to take his length or the shock of pleasure that awoke his arousal. He never expected Jack to be so talented and he couldn't help but wonder what exactly Bunny had been teaching him. He swirled his tongue along his length, his teeth grazing in his underside just right as he sucked with a passion that made North weak in the knees. "Хороший Луна!" he cried, trying not to thrust into that wonderful mouth.

"Wonderful, isn't he?" Pitch cooed in North's ear. "You have to stop thinking of him as a helpless child. He's over 300 years old and desperate to be touched…to be loved."

North ignored him, his mind solely on Jack. His balls were heavy with need and heat pooled in his lower belly as an orgasm quickly approached but rather than let himself cum in the boy's mouth he pushed Jack away. He smiled at the sweet pout on Jack's lips, trying to hide his discomfort at how much the boy seemed to enjoy what he was doing. He knelt in front of the youth and gave Jack another kiss to his brow. "You did wonderfully, Jack," he assured. He pulled the sprite onto his lap, letting their erections rub together. He reached under the boy, feeling for the butt plug he knew Pitch had placed in him. "I'm going to try to make this as good as possible," he promised, before pulling the plug.

Jack moaned, pressing into him as it was removed. He lifted his hips as he reached under him to line up North's leaking length then slowly impaled himself. He shuddered as North's length pushed deep inside him. He waited only a moment before he began moving, bouncing slowly on the large man's lap.

North was taken back. He held Jack's hips, unsure if he should be taking control or let the boy have his way. His choice was taken away when Jack suddenly kissed him, his crystal blue eyes clouded by lust and glowing brightly. This wasn't his Jack. This was some strange enslavement spell that North could not name. He felt his collar tighten ever so slightly when he didn't immediately return the kiss. Jack inhaled sharply as well, wincing in pain before trying to ravish North's mouth. Deciding it best to just go with it for now, North returned the kiss, one hand going up to cup the back of Jack's head to hold him in place as it grew fierce. His other hand held Jack's hip as he took over and thrust up into thoroughly fucked and soggy hole. The feel of Pitch's cum lubing his length made him sick but he didn't stop. If this meant Jack's freedom he would do it just as Jack was doing it to free them.

Cries and moans came from Jack as he was bounced harder. "North…ngh…harder…this is so good. Please, more," he begged.

Bending him backward to look at his small chest, North gently removed the nipple clamps causing Jack to gasp. Then he took one rosy bud between his lips and began suckling it. Jack's hand clasped the back of his head as he cried out at yet another marvelous sensation rocked him. His nipples at been suckled before by both Bunny and Pitch but never when so sensitive.

"Oh Moon! North…I'm gonna…oh!"

"Not just yet, Jackie," Pitch crooned, his hand grasping the base of Jack's cock as he slid into position against his back.

"What do you think your-" North barely got out before he felt Pitch's length against his as he thrust up into Jack as well. The boy cried out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he was filled so tightly that it had to be painful. "Jack!" He went to pull out only to have the youth cling to him.

"No…no, I can handle it…ngh…just give me a moment to adjust," he insisted, his voice pained.

Pitch cooed in his ear, gently pulling Jack's head to his shoulder. "It's alright; take as much time as you need." He spread kisses from his ear to his collar-bone. "Does it feel good? Having two, large cocks up your tight ass? North's going to help me pound into you. I want you screaming, Jack. I want Bunny to hear how good this is, do you hear me? We're going to fill your belly with our seed." He rubbed Jack's stomach, ignoring his erection. "It's going to be big and round and you're going to feel so warm and full."

Again North went to pull out but this time the collars tightened to the point it was to breath. North's breath was cut short and while he knew he didn't need to breathe instinct still made him want to. Jack struggled for breath, his mouth gaping open and back tense, his fingers digging into North's biceps.

"You might want to start thrusting before he blacks out completely," Pitch said, as if what they were doing was a normal every day thing.

The wheezy gasp from Jack broke the last of North resolve. He began thrusting deeply into the youth, ignoring the feel of Pitch against him. Jack gasped and wheezed. His eyes were shut tight.

"Hard, North. Make him feel you all the way in his belly, like so." Pitch's thrusts were hard and precise and even with Jack wheezing it soon became obvious he was enjoying the sensations that came with asphyxiation. His erection looked painful in Pitch's tight grip.

Wanting to bring Jack a gentler pleasure, North stroked his thighs as he forced himself to go deeper and harder. The friction of Jack's tight muscles and Pitch's length rubbing against his own made it hard to think and soon he was matching the Nightmare King thrust for thrust. Jack wiggled and moaned, babbling nonsense as he was thoroughly screwed by both men.

"Please, please, please," he moaned between wheezes.

"Please what, Jack?" Pitch asked, running his fingers along the youth's length.

North couldn't bear to hear Jack say the filthy things Pith wanted him to. He grasped the back of the boy's head and kissed him fiercely as he shoved Pitch's hand away from his length and pumped it himself. Jack sobbed beautiful his mouth as he grind into him. North pumped him in time with his thrusts. Pitch only laughed and thrust harder, all but pounding into Jack's backside. North focused on hitting Jack's prostrate and it wasn't long before he felt Jack's inner muscles ripple and his erection as the boy came, screaming his release into North's mouth. North moaned in pleasure, his seed shooting deep into the youth. A moment later Pitch threw his head back and cried out his release. The sickening feel of the other man's cum sloshing around in Jack and spilling out over North's lap nearly made the Guardian sick but he had other worries to deal with, such as an arm load of unconscious winter spirit. Worse, Pitch had not pulled out and to North horror, he found himself still half hard in the boy.

"He's unconscious," he objected as the Nightmare King became moving again.

Pitch smirked, his Fearlings grabbing North and pulling him onto his back so that Jack was laying on his belly, rocking back and forth with each deep, hard thrust Pitch so. Thin gray hands held the boy in place as Fearlings held North down. He could do nothing more than endure it and pray Jack wasn't hurt.

"So?" Pitch asked, grinding all their hips together. "He'll wake up soon enough. Don't even bother pretending you don't enjoy this. I felt how hard you came and you'll do it again in just a few minutes."

Sure enough between the friction and tight muscles, the Fearlings holding him down and the boy pouncing on his belly, North lost control of his more logical self and was once more thrusting up onto the youth, filling the youth twice more before his cock fully deflated. He excepted the cum within Jack to spill out of him but Pitch shoved the butt plug back into place before lifting the boy up bridle style and much to everyone's surprise, carried him to Bunny.

The Pooka stared at him in surprise but instantly tried to reach for him. Problem was, his arms were still tied. He looked to Pitch pleadingly.

"Oh no, rabbit, this isn't a mating call. Since Jack has been so good, I'm giving him and you a little treat. See how swollen his belly is?" He ran his hand over Jack's swollen belly. "You're going to suck it all out of him and clean his hole until it sparkles. Then I'm going to fill him again and again and you will clean him again and again. That's all you're going to get. No matter how hard you get you're not to touch his cock. I want to watch him cum from your tongue alone."

"Why are you doing this?" Bunny asked, but he moved between Jack's legs as Pitch held them open.

"Why not? Now get to work before I change my mind and have Tooth do it."

Growling deep, Bunny ducked his head down, pulled the butt plug out with his teeth and covered Jack's anus with his mouth. He sucked deeply, trying not to gag on the bitter cum. Jack moaned under him, obviously liking the feeling of his mouth on him, as he did whenever Bunny tongue fucked him. So dipping his tongue into Jack he ignored the taste and focused on pleasuring his love, alternating between sucking and licking. Jack's muscles would tighten as orgasm took him. His own arousal grew as the unconscious youth moaned and cried, his legs tightening around Bunny's shoulders, but he ignored it. Soon Jack's ass was clean and Pitch was carrying him away.

"Perhaps I was wrong, Aster," Pitch said as he sat with Jack curled up on his lap. He stroked the boy's hair as he slipped in and out of consciousness, as if he were some exotic pet. "Maybe I will let you have one last romp with him." Another bottle of wine appeared on the table. "He will make quite a beautiful Fearling Prince." He pressed the flute of wine to the boy's lips, enjoying just how easy it was to keep the boy under his control with just a little alcohol. Ah, youth, if only all the Guardians were so easy to seduce.


	5. Chapter 5

Fun and Games with Nightmares 5

Drinking was not good, Jack decided as his head rested against Pitch's shoulder. His vision blurred and mind slipped between lucid thinking and the shivering pleasure that raked his body. Even now, just sitting on the Nightmare King's lap, neither moving but Pitch's semi-hard erection still deep in him, Jack couldn't deny how nice it felt. Pitch's body was warm, his body temperature a few degrees above Bunny's, had chased the cold from Jack's. Or maybe it was the alcohol rushing through his bloodstream. Whatever the case, he couldn't bring himself to pull away from the dark spirit. Not that Pitch was likely to let him. Even at rest the shade kept his arms around Jack, one hand lazily stroking his back while the other carded through his hair.

"You'll never be alone with me, Jack," Pitch whispered in his ear, his voice luring and oh so tempting. "You'll never go without touch, without pleasure ever again."

Jack hummed softly. Those words were so much more inviting than the offer Pitch had given him years earlier. He shifted closer, just a little tighter to him and Pitch nuzzled his cheek.

"You barely skimmed the surface of the pleasure you're entitled to," Pitch continued. "I'll teach you how to dominate as well as receive."

"Dominate?" he whispered, unable to picture their positions reversed.

Pitch kissed his cheek. "Yes."

Jack nuzzled into his neck, seeking more warmth as his mind became foggy once more. All he really wanted to do was sleep and Pitch was oddly comfy and warm. Whatever the shade said next was lost to him but he enjoyed the rhythm of his heartbeat beating against his own chest and the melody of his voice as he spoke. They both so very soothing to his jumbled mind and the warmth were oh so delicious. Pitch chuckled at the way Jack wiggled into him more and Jack tucked his arms between their bodies to warm them up too. Now if only he had a nice warm blanket to cover his bare back he'd be peachy.

Pitch rested his head against Jack's with a smile as he looked out over the other Guardians. There was defeat and hopelessness in their eyes. They all knew by now that Jack was lost to them. Soon they would change into his newest Fearling soldiers and those who could not be changed he would find other uses for. Even North was silent now, no longer watching Jack with concerned fatherly eyes. No, the Russian was hating himself for enjoying Jack's beautiful body so thoroughly. That self-hate was what would bring the man down. Bunny couldn't even bring himself to look at the boy – his love for the winter sprite suffering from the number of times Jack had willingly given himself to Pitch. Oh yes, Jack's mind was so clouded by sensation and alcohol that the boy no longer fought him and even asked – no begged – for more. In fact it had been Jack who climbed into his lap this last time. Tooth continued to chew her lower lip, gnawing it raw but her eyes had averted after watching North screw the boy. She couldn't even look at her lovers but rather the feathers on her knees. And Sandy? The little man must have gotten bored and fallen asleep. No matter. They had all the time in the world.

Jack shifted in his arms, his head turning away from Pitch's neck and Pitch could hear the beginning of soft snores. The boy was on the verge of dozing off as well, another sign that he was becoming comfortable in his new master's arms. Perhaps he won't have to change Jack into a Fearling. Perhaps sensation alone was enough to tie him to his side forever. There was so much Pitch could teach him. So many positions they had yet to try. The boy will become an amazing submissive and when the time was ready a great dominate. No one would ever suspect one so young to be capable of the things Pitch will teach him. In time the boy would even be able to dominate a Pooka warrior or Cossack. He grinned at the thought of Jack doing extremely nasty things to his so-called friends. Oh yes, that would break whatever strength they had left…but that will be a while yet. Jack was at too fragile of a state to attempt such things just yet. But it was an interesting thought to fantasize about.

Jack tried to shuffle his knees tighter against Pitch's hips, earning a small chuckle from the shade and tight embrace. The cock within him hardened a little more but Pitch didn't start moving or anything and Jack wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. It didn't matter though, he was sleepy and Pitch was comfy. He was just nodded off when something bright danced before his eyes, urging him to open them and look up. At first he wasn't sure what it was looking at. It was so close to his face yet so tiny he had to focus through the drunken haze to make it out. Dreamsand? Just a tiny wisp of dreamsand, not even a handful of grain, began to form pictures. A key and lock popping open. A carrot, a candy cane, a tooth and a snowflake to represent Jack. The snowflake tapped the other three images, popping each of their locks. It took several minutes for Jack's muddled mind to decipher the meaning of the images. Sandy was free but didn't want to alert Pitch just yet, he wanted Jack to be the one to free the others. Jack shook his head, making it look like he was nuzzling into Pitch more. He turned his face back into the shade's neck. The dreamsand followed him and formed new images. This time the snowflake only tapped and freed the carrot white dreamsand fluttered over the other two. He wanted Jack to free Bunny while he freed North and Tooth. Jack hesitated before giving a tiny nod and nuzzled into Pitch even more. The dreamsand disappeared before it could be spotted and Jack relaxed. He had a bad feeling about this but with his drunken mind he felt no fear only sudden excitement.

He began rocking his hips, grinding into Pitch as he bit the older man's neck, earning a surprised gasp from him. He carded his fingers through the shade's ebony hair. Pitch's hands stilled, holding his head in place as he hugged him. A low laugh filled his ears.

"Ready for another round are we? Very well, but…" He held Jack tightly as he stood and knelt on the floor with him. "I think your friends would rather see your lovely face than your backside."

Jack fought the urge to argue as he was forced onto his hands and knees. He tried to focus. This might be his last chance to free his family. Pitch slipped back into his, his thrust fluid and reaching deep within his. No lube was needed, there was more than enough cum within Jack from the number of times Pitch had taken him. Even the Shadow Men who Jack would have thought incapable of producing cum had filled him more than he cared to think. His body tingled and hurt in ways he knew was wrong yet felt wonderful. He rested his head against the ground, ready for another pounding only to have Pitch tugged on his chain and force his head up.

"No, Jack," Pitch chided. "You've hidden your pretty face enough. Now either you can watch your friends as I screw you or I can let my shadows have another go at you which would be such a shame…I wanted to teach you something new and very, very exciting."

He couldn't help it, Jack was intrigued. "Like what."

"Size difference. Since you can handle North and me so well I'm going to make myself larger." He leaned forward, kissing the nap of Jack's neck. "My shadows and I are going to screw you all at once." He grabbed his swollen belly. "You're going to feel us right here and while we're doing that you're going to describe just how good it feels. I want details, Jack. Size, number, where it's touching you. Or…" A large shadow appeared before him, looking vaguely like a Pooka or larger and far nastier. "My friend here will have a turn with you. If fact, that does sound much more fun to me. What do you think? He screws you ass while I screw your mouth? I think he'll rip open your throat if we do it the other way."

Jack blinked and shied away from the dark Pooka, inadvertently impaling himself further on Pitch's length.

Pitch groaned. "Alright…I can compromise."

Before Jack knew what was happening the Pooka went down on him, sucking in his length and bobbing its head at a frantic pace as the shadows gathered around Pitch and pushed into Jack. Jack cried out, the dual sensation of being sucked and pounded into making his head dizzy. Pitch grabbed his hands, pulling them away from the dark Pooka and up until Jack was reaching behind to hold him close.

"It's a bad idea to touch him when he has you in his mouth. He might bite it right off and then you'll be nothing but an uke," Pitch warned as he grew larger in Jack, filling him completely and pushing against tight walls until it was almost painful for them both.

Jack whimpered. It hurt to be filled so completely. He felt the pressure all that cum on his bowels and in his belly which now seemed to gut out and move as something other than Pitch moved within him. Tentacles! There were Tentacles in him! "Pitch!" he gasped, one hand going to his stomach only to be yanked back again. "Those are shadows. What are they? Get them out!"

"They're a treat for our friend here. He'll be cleaning you this time."

"But Bunny…"

"Will get what's left. Don't pretend I don't know you're up to something. You're not that good of an actor." He began moving, thrusting deep and ignoring Jack prostrate for his own pleasure. "One does not just go from dosing off to trying to seduce their master. You will learn your place, Jack and only after that will you be allowed to have a say on when and how you have sex." He twisted Jack's nipples. "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

He thrust harder, shoving him further into the Dark Pooka's mouth. "What?" he growled, fisting Jack's hair and turning him to face him.

"Yes…master," Jack repeated. He cried out when the Pooka bit his length only to have it cut short by Pitch's crushing kiss. He could feel Pitch's cock in his belly, pounding into places he never thought possible. "Oh God!"

"Tell us what you feel, Jack. Tell us everything."

"Uh…ngh…you're in my belly. I feel you stretching my belly…oh God! They're moving in me!" Even though Pitch wasn't really moving as fast or hard as usually it felt as if his insides were being torn and reformed and hurt and tingled and stung yet there was still the undercurrent of pleasure. Other shadows brushed over his skin sending more pleasure through him. He leaned into Pitch, needing the support before he collapsed. The Pooka was sucking so hard that it hurt and again it too held pleasure.

"Do you like it? Do you like this sensation?"

"I…I…ah!" Ice, his own element as suddenly pressed into him amongst all that heat. It was like a spike suddenly shoved in him and pushed past cock and tentacles to press into his prostrate. He came much faster than he thought he would and could only hold on until Pitch finished before collapsing to his side. The Pooka began sniffing him, licking tentatively at the cum spilling from his rear as Pitch pulled out. He saw the creature go to line up, his intent obvious in the gleam of his glowing gold eyes. "No!" Jack cried, scurrying away and pressing himself against the foot of the throne. He shook his head. "No! Pitch, call him off! Call him off!"

"Whoa!" Pitch yelled, getting between Jack and the Dark Pooka. "Easy, boy, easy. Good Pooka. Jack, you should know better than to show him your fear," the shade reprimanded before shooing the shadow away. "It would have been great fun to show Bunny just how a Pooka is meant to rut a human half their size, but we can work our way up to that."

Jack tried to calm his rapid breathing. Okay, sex with Pitch was one thing, he could deal with that, hell he could handle the shadows in him but a Pooka that large was just too much. He combed his fingers through his damp hair. This was crazy. He wasn't drunk enough to let Pitch go that far. He needed to escape, to get his mind in order. He needed to focus but he couldn't. He felt filthy and tainted and helpless but the others were counting on him.

"Can…can Bunny clean me now?" he asked timidly. "My stomach hurts."

Pitch sighed, obviously upset that his pet couldn't fuck Jack but gave a nod. There was always time later and watching Bunny tongue fuck Jack was entertaining enough. This time Jack walked over by himself and presented himself to the Easter spirit. Everything went as it had the two previous times. Bunny bent down and began licking the boy, cleaning his face and chest, nuzzled and cleaned his belly. He moved down lower to clean Jack's cock, coaxing another small orgasm from him before moving lower still and cleaning his swollen hole as the boy idly played with the chains around the furred spirit. Jack moved with that thick, talented tongue, his back arching as Bunny cleaned his insides as yet another orgasm washed over him. His small fingers tightened over the chain as he moaned.

Pitch was so intent on the show before him as he slowly stroked himself that he didn't notice what was truly happening until Bunny suddenly roared, sounding far more animal than man. The Pooka's hackles raised as his chain froze and broke and he leapt over his lover and charged the Nightmare King, claws out, teeth bared, ears pressed to his head and green eyes glowing with murderous intent. A split second later Sandy's bonds fell away and the North and Tooth were free. Pitch had no time to erect a shield before he felt claws dig into him and teeth tear into his flesh.


	6. Chapter 6

Fun and Games with Nightmares 6

"Time to release your inner Pooka," Jack whispered to Bunny as he froze the chains binding the Easter spirit's arms as he slowly stroked his head and ears. He saw Bunny's ears perk ever so slightly, showing he heard and understood. Jack worked slowly, careful to not let Pitch see what he was doing. He moaned as Bunny's tongue moved around in him and for one moment Jack nearly forgot what he was supposed to be doing as he let go of the chains to hold Bunny to him. That felt so good. Who would have thought Bunny's tongue could reach so far? All he could focus on was that until Bunny suddenly pulled out and bit his inner thigh. Jack cried out, his back arching as orgasm rode over him.

"Jack, focus," Bunny snarled as he returned to cleaning him.

"Sorry," he murmured as he went back to freezing the chains. "Teeth can be fun."

Bunny only shook his head as he licked the wound. A few seconds later there was the sound of sand and snow falling and the older Guardian was fear.

The moment Bunny's chains shattered Jack ducked. It was rare to see Bunny's animal side and honestly quite frightening. The Pooka gave one last lick to Jack's twitching cock, a soft laugh rumbling through him before he reared up and roared. It was the most frightening sound Jack had ever heard. Bunny's fur was on end, hackles raised and claws out. He leapt over Jack, his claws clicking against marble floors as he went for Pitch. More sand fell, as if in some fantastic explosion as Sandy broke free and chained North's and Tooth's chains back to dreamsand, freeing them. Chaos broke out all around him as Fearlings tried to recapture the Guardians, but even without their weapons they were a formable force. Sandy lashed into them with more anger and rage than Jack had ever seen in the little man. Tooth sliced into them with her wings and North punched and hit any that dared to near Jack.

Now that the Guardians were free and his fear had subsided, the exhaustion Jack had been fighting so hard against hit him like a mac truck. He couldn't find the strength to get back to his feet and join in. He watched with a detached fascination as Bunny attacked Pitch only to have the Dark Pooka ram into him, knocking him away from Pitch. The Nightmare King promptly escaped to the shadows as Sandy and Tooth went after him.

"No time for laying around, Jack," North said, grabbing Jack's arm and hauling him to his feet.

Jack was wobbly, his mind fuzzy with the need to sleep but he was happy to see North had his pants and shirt back on. He leaned into his adoptive father, happy for a real loving embrace that did not revolve around sex. North held him with the fierceness of a father protecting his child and while he held no sword or weapon to fight the dark creatures surrounding them they kept their distance. With or without a weapon North was not a man to be trifled with now that he was free.

"I know everything must seemed muddled, Jack, but he need to focus past it," North said gently as he rubbed the youth's back. "We need you."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jack complained, but he tried to push back the exhaustion, tried to think past it and focus on the raging battle around them and the dark creatures closing in. He went to take a step away from North to cast some winter magic but he became tipsy and North had to grab him once more. "Never, ever, drinking again. Not even on Christmas. Did this room always spin?"

North would have laughed, even in their situation the boy could be quite amusing. He caught Jack before he could fall. "Dah, no alcohol for you on Christmas or any other day," he promised. He looked up to see how the other Guardians were fairing. Sadly it wasn't as well as he hoped. Bunny and the Dark Pooka were biting and clawing one another as they rolled around on the floor. Sandy was making head way as he converting nightmare sand to dreamsand and used it to reinforce his whips and create his own creatures to attack the Fearlings. Tooth slashed into the dark creatures with her razor sharp wings.

"Bunny!" he yelled. "We need a tunnel!"

"A little busy at the moment!" Bunny yelled back. His teeth tore into the other Pooka, trying to find some purchase to gain the upper hand. He snarled as it pinned him, its exceptionally long claws raised to deliver a killing blow when Sandy's whips wrapped around it. Sandy threw the creature to the other side of the palace and away from the other Guardian. "Thanks, Sandy. One tunnel on its way." He glanced around. "Hey, where's old dark and gruesome?"

The others looked around. Even Jack, who was still woozy and on the verge of throwing up everything he ate in the last month, searched the shadows. "I don't know," he said softly. "No offense, but can we just go home now?"

The Fearlings had retreated for whatever reason. North smiled down at Jack and nodded. "Of cour-" he began, only to stop when Pitch appeared several meters behind Jack with his bow, an arrow raised and aimed for Jack's back. "Jack!" he yelled, grabbing the boy just as Pitch released the arrow. He didn't think twice only reacted, twisting his large form around Jack and shielding him from the blow.

"No!" Pitch bellowed.

Everyone froze, staring in horror as the black arrow imbedded in the small of North's back. The large man grunted in pain but kept himself protectively around Jack for fear of a second shot. Pain raced up and down his spine and soon it forced him to his knees and Jack went down with him. The boy's thin arms tried to support North much heavier bulk with no luck.

"North? North!" he yelled.

Fire raced up North's spine from the place of impact. It spread like a spider web where the arrow vanished, the infection spreading quickly. North had seen this happen before. Even strong men eventually fell to this enslavement spell. He had no delusions on what was about to happen. "Jack, go, now," he said, gently but firmly pushing the boy away. But of course the boy was stubborn as ever and refused to leave him even as North skin turned from a healthy pink to deathly grey. The pain grew worse and it took all North's self-control not to scream in agony. He winced and focused on Jack. "Listen to me, Jack. You must leave now. I promise you, everything will be fine."

Jack shook his head. "No…I'm not leaving you."

North's shoved him away when he tried to get a good look at his back. "NOW!" he ordered, his voice no longer his own. "Bunny, get him out of here!" Where was that blasted Pooka?

Instead of Bunny coming to take Jack, Sandy and Tooth showed up, but just like the boy they were not about to abandon their friend. North glared at them, feeling his mind slipping into darkness. The spell had been meant to change Jack instantly but North's size meant it took just a little longer. He glanced toward Pitch, happy to find that Bunny had gotten to the shade and subdued him. Pitch looked both surprised and utterly terrified by the turn of events and not the claws digging into his throat as he was dragged to North.

Jack ignored the shade and Pooka, his focus solely on North as he scrambled behind his father to see the infection. "Sandy, is this nightmare sand? Can you pull it out?"

The golden man floated next to him, his brows furrowed as he studied the wound. He placed his tiny hand over it and magically called to the sand that was rushing through North's bloodstream. The pulling was excruciating, far worse than the arrow head that had torn into him. North screamed. It felt as if millions of tiny knives were tearing at him from the inside.

Sandy stopped instantly and gave Jack a helpless look before dousing North in a thick layer of dreamsand. The large man fell under his spell into a dream full of hope and wonder. He gestured for Tooth to take Jack and go but both refused. Tooth took North's head onto her lap, refusing to leave the man she loved while Jack worried his lower lip and rubbed North's arm in soothing patterns.

Bunny shoved Pitch to Sandy who looked up in surprise. "Change him back," the Pooka snarled threateningly. Pitch growled back but his fear was undeniable and Bunny was sure he understood why. "You don't want him as a Fearling, do you?"

The shade just glared back and the others looked from him to Bunny in confusion. "What do you mean, Bunny?" Tooth asked, her fingers combing through North grey hair that was slowly darkening as the change coursed through him.

"Why else is he so afraid? That arrow was meant for Jack," Bunny explained, his gaze never leaving Pitch. "Jack who is stubborn but young enough to manipulate and twist into his own image. Not North. Nah, mate. You're frightened of North. You're frightened what will happen if he became a Fearling. He's too much like you were when you were mortal."

Pitch actually took a step back. "He's nothing like me. He's a filthy Cossack thief."

"Once, about 500 years ago. No, Pitch, I can see it in your eyes. You're not the only one who can taste fear. You reek of it right now. Or have you forgotten I can read minds when I choose to. North's warrior, just like you, a father – adoptive or not – just like you, and once the change takes hold the Fearlings will be attracted to him just as they were to you but here's the cincher…will they still follow your rule if a being stronger than you rises out of this? Will North become the new Nightmare King and put you in your place or bow to your rule? I think we both know just the type of man North is."

"You know nothing." There was panic in Pitch's voice now.

"I know he'll crush you under his boot. You're old, Pitch. You're not strong enough to rein him in." He waited a few moments to let his words sink in. "But, help us and we'll forget this particular incident and you remain Nightmare King."

Pitch glared at him. "I'm not as weak as you think."

Bunny shrugged and turned away. He grasped Jack's arm. "Come on, best we leave now before he awakens. North'll be impossible to control once the change is complete."

"No!" Jack cried, trying to pull away but Bunny had a firm grip.

"Bunny," Tooth objected, tears shimmering in her eyes as she all but hugged North's head.

Sandy shook his head as well and continued trying to remove the spell.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Fine, keep trying but I'm doing as he asked and getting Jack out of here. I don't even want to think of the hell that's about to break out when he awakens. Jack, stop struggling. If you bite me I swear…OW!" He let go of the sprite and shook his arm, surprised that Jack had actually bit him when he tried to restrain the boy and create a tunnel.

"Pitch!" Jack yelled, storming past Bunny to the shade and surprising everyone when he shoved Pitch hard enough to make him stumble back. "You want me as a Fearling? Fine, I'll join you but that is my father. Let him go and you can have me."

"Jack!" Bunny and Tooth cried in shock.

Pitch's eyes were wide and searched Jack for any sign of deceit. "You will that for him?"

There were tears in the boy's eyes but he nodded. "You can do what you want with me, just change him back. Please. I know you're lonely, I know you just want to be believed in once more but if you destroy Wonder than you'll slowly destroy all of us, including yourself."

"And if I destroy Fun?"

He shrugged. "The others survived before without me."

All the anger and hate and fear left Pitch as a new determination filled him. He grasped Jack, pulling him into a fierce and passionate kiss that took the boy's breath away. Then he shoved the youth aside and went to North. He'd never stopped a change before but Bunnymund was right, if he didn't stop it now North would become too powerful for him to control and he was not about to fade completely into the background. He was the Nightmare King and there can only be one. "Move aside, Sanderson," he snapped at Sandy. The smaller dreamweaver floated out of the way and Pitch set to work. It was actually smart of Sandy to put North under. It was painful work that was sure to leave North in agony for days to come and Pitch took a little comfort in that. Soon North skin tone returned to normal and his hair back to silvery-grey. By the time he was done he felt more exhausted than ever. He sat back and glared at the three older Guardians, knowing for a fact that they weren't about to agree to anything Jack said to him.

Technically they were still in his domain, under his control regardless of being free. One thought and his Fearlings would be all over them. The only true threats were Sandy and Jack…well Sandy at least. Jack, like Tooth was fusing over North. He did look like a concerned son. His hand rubbed over North's upper arms as he whispered assurances to him. Then, squeezing Tooth's hand and smiling at Sandy, he stood and gave Bunny a tight hug. "Take care them," he said softly.

"Jack, I'm not letting you go," the Pooka argued, holding him tight. He buried his face in Jack's hair, refusing to let go.

Jack nuzzled his cheek. "Yes, you are. They need you, Cottontail."

"Yeah, and I need you. We all do."

The boy only smiled sadly at him as he pulled away. He stepped up to Pitch. "Alright, let them go."

"That wasn't part of the deal," Pitch reminded him, but in truth he was getting rather bored with the Guardians. There were always other days he could mess with them, other holidays he could destroy.

Jack didn't look at him, his gaze solely on Bunny. "I know. Please."

Pitch stared at him for the longest time. Despite everything he had done to the boy he still stood tall and bowed down to no one – without a little influence – he truly was as strong as any of the other Guardians. He would make the perfect companion. Strong, independent and beautiful. He was sworn to protect not just the children but those he loved. Things so easy to twist and taint but then he would not be the Jack Frost he desired. No, he couldn't change Jack into a Fearling nor could he make the boy a slave, no matter how wonderful his body was.

Removing his cloak he wrapped it around the boy's shoulders. Jack glanced up at him with questioning eyes but didn't pull away when he was drawn in for a kiss. He even returned it and Pitch wanted so badly to believe it was because the boy honest to God wanted him. He ran his fingers through Jack's hair, loving the softness of it and the little mewing sounds Jack made when he was tugged just right. When the boy pulled away there was that tiny smile that Pitch had begun to adore but this time he wasn't drunk…well, more lucid at least.

And then he was gone, wrapped up in one of Sandy's whips but before Pitch could do more than blink a furred fist slammed into his face and he found himself on his backside, holding his jaw and watching in anger as a rabbit hole closed. The Guardians and Jack were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Fun and Games with Nightmares 7

Eventually Sandy was forced to put Jack under to. The boy was worried that since Sandy and Bunny had made him break his promise that Pitch and his Nightmares would be on their heels. Even when that didn't happen the boy was practically fighting them all the way. Bunny was becoming suspicious that there was more going on than Jack wanting to protect them and instantly cursed hormonal teens, especially the immortal kind who may never grow out of it. So Sandy put Jack into a deep sleep and laid him next to North on the portal dreamsand gurney he had created for the older Guardian. He stared at the boy fondly as Bunny resumed digging the hole all the way to Santoff Claussen.

They popped into the fortress a few hours later and while the yetis were in a panic the moment they saw the disheveled Guardians, their injured leader and his adoptive son, they dropped everything they were doing to assist – not that Sandy needed they to take North or Jack from him but he didn't stop them either. Despite being such a large man when carried by Phil, the head of his security and perhaps largest of the yetis posted at Santoff Claussen, he looked almost as small as Jack. Bunny took Jack, refusing to let him go and desperately needing to know his mate was alright. They went to North's room first where the large man was tucked into his own bed and yetis put on guard as Tooth explained the situation and how Pitch had almost changed North into a Fearling. For the next few days everyone was to be on watch for strange behavior.

Bunny took Jack to his room and after doing away with Pitch's robe, which he threw as far from his young lover as possible, he laid the boy on the oversized bed and simply studied him for the largest time. Other than a few small bruises and bite marks the kid looked no worse for wear. In fact, if Bunny used his imagination, he could almost believe that they were his marks, that he had been the one to bring Jack so much pleasure. If only the stench of Pitch wasn't all over him. This wouldn't do, not one bit. Bunny fought with himself. On one hand Jack had been thoroughly abused and should be in immense pain or at least will be once the alcohol finally flushed out of his system. On the other, the kid stank to high heavens of the boogeyman and needed a good reminder of just who his mate is. Bunny's more logical side said to walk away, get cleaned up and visit Jack when he was conscious and in his right mind. His animal side said screw that and reclaim him now before he foolishly ran back to Pitch just to feel more sensations that Bunny had yet to show him. The animal side won.

While he'd already cleaned Jack just before the battle it didn't mean he couldn't use another even more thorough cleaning. He set to work, remembering the little things Pitch had done that had driven the boy crazy. One way or another he would eradicate all memories of what Pitch had done to him. He would make Jack remember where he belonged. He started with those dirty toes, licking and suckling each, his tongue swiping in between each then the underside of each foot until Jack's legs were twitching and the boy was mumbling in his sleep. Bunny smirked as he watched his love's cock twitch to life but ignored it as he cleaned his legs then stomach and chest. By the time he reached Jack's nipples the boy was fully erect and panting, his bright blue eyes open and glazed with lust.

"Bunny," he murmured, still half asleep. "I had the weirdest dream."

The Pooka nuzzled him as he licked Jack's neck, frowning when he found a bite mark that had broken Jack's tender skin. Pitch had enjoyed biting Jack when his orgasm was about to take him. He licked at it. "Oh? What was it about?" he asked. He could hear the slight slur in Jack's voice. Now that the adrenaline was gone the alcohol was hitting him full force. Bunny felt sort of bad taking advantage of him like this, but Pitch had done far worse.

"Pitch had…ngh…Bunny?" He moaned as Bunny slipped two fingers in him. Usually the Pooka couldn't do that right away. Still it felt nice.

Bunny began firmly chinning him, marking him with his scent all over his front before rolling him over and doing the back. "Forget about Pitch," he said in a deep, possessive growl. He nipped Jack's rear, using his saliva to lube that swollen red hole that was begging to be fucked. "It'll be as if he never touched you," he murmured to himself as he mounted his lover. Usually he was very careful Jack, fearful of hurting the much smaller being but this time he wouldn't be. Jack had proven he wasn't nearly as fragile as he appeared. "If you're going to scream, scream into the pillows. I don't want the others knowing what we're doing."

Jack only gave a drunken laugh. Had he been in his right mind he would have snorted and dared him to make him scream, to "let out his inner animal". Again Bunny became hesitant, his logical side saying to let Jack heal and come to terms with what Pitch had done to him before pushing forward their relationship. With a snarl, he shoved those thoughts aside and slammed into Jack with real force that made the boy cry out as he prostrate was hit right on. Bunny clamped a hand over his mouth and cursed himself for not taking it just a little slower, but he couldn't stop now. He kept his hand over Jack's mouth as he set a paced and began to fuck the boy as hard as possible. He would ensure no thoughts of Pitch remained and would make Jack his again. His claws racked down Jack's belly then pushed it inward, causing the boy to groan and wiggle as some of Pitch cum – that which Bunny had been unable to clean out before they made their escape – sloshed around in him, making his insides nice and slick. He dug his claws in there, not even to do any real damage but enough to bring a hint of pain before raking them over Jack's penis.

"Like that, Jacky, a hint of pain with sex?" he growled in the youth's ear. "Is it true? Are you all about sensation?"

Jack moaned a yes as he rocked back into him, pounding back just as hard as he bit the hand covering his mouth. Bunny laughed. Okay, two can play. He freed his hand and clamped the hand over Jack's mouth more firmly as he picked up his pace.

"You're always so vocal. I bet you can't stay quiet long enough to finish," he teased. Usually he loved just how vocal Jack was but right now they didn't need Tooth storming the room in momma bear mode. Maybe he would have been better to wait. But as he leaned over his lover and pushed his head down the scent of Pitch hit him again and he renewed his efforts to get rid of him. Jack's cries were muffled the pillows as Bunny reached deeper, rutted harder. Pitch will never touch him again. Pitch will never dream of screwing his mate again. Every inch of Jack would be marked. His insides will crave only him. Mushing his front to Jack's back he pounded harder, always hitting his love's prostrate as he buried his face in the nape of Jack's neck and chopped down on the Pitch's bite mark and destroyed it with his own.

Jack screamed into a pillow and thrust back just as hard as an orgasm took him. In his tired and exhausted state he passed out as Bunny finished. Pooka filled his insides with his seed but unlike usual was only able to go one round after his more logical side returned. He sat back in shame, fearful he had been no better than Pitch for abusing the boy in his fragile state. Nonetheless, he rubbed himself all Jack, making sure his love was covered head to toe in his scent before tucking his mate into bed and cleaning himself off. He would make it up to Jack. He just prayed he didn't add more injury to Jack's traumatized mind. He could never live with himself if he had just destroyed the one he had come to love so much.


	8. Chapter 8

Fun and Games with Nightmares 8

Jack bounced back faster than anyone expected. He woke up, showered and acted as if nothing had happened. All a crazy dream, he summed it up as and no matter how much Bunny or Tooth tried to talk to him about what happened to him he would have none of it. It surprised the other Guardians more when he took charge of caring for North. He's check on his adoptive father every few minutes, fluff his pillows, make sure he was warm enough and check him over to make sure there was no trace of infection where the arrow pierced his back and that he was his normal healthy skin tone. Even when North awoke the boy fussed over him and ordered him to bed rest. North was so taken back that he actually did as Jack said for the first day or two. By day three it was a different story.

Jack had taken control of Santoff Claussen. The yetis obeyed him and helped enforce North's bed rest, much to the older Guardian's amusement and dismay. Jack would bring him all his meals which usually were a variety of soups either too salty or too bland but North would eat it all just to appease his young doctor. The buns were hard as rocks and inedible. It was then North figured out that Jack was the one cooking – or trying at least. The coffee was far too strong and curled the ends of his beard but still he did not complain until an argument broke out between Bunny and Jack.

"We need to talk about it," Bunny insisted, following Jack into North's room.

The boy shot him a glare as he balanced a large tray and pushed the door the rest of the way open with his back. "Not now and not while North is recovering."

Said patient put aside the novel he was reading and suppressed a laugh. He hadn't had anyone worry over him so much in centuries. It was nice but quickly becoming a nuisance. "Boys!" he bellowed when Bunny started arguing with Jack. The Pooka was not willing to simply drop the subject of how it was "unhealthy" for Jack to dismiss what had happened as a simple dream causing the boy to nearly drop the tray – which might have been a good thing all things considered. But Jack just glared at his lover and stormed over to North with a mumbled apology as he placed to tray on the nightstand. To North's delight there was real food this time. No more soups, yay!

"Doris said you were healthy enough for proper food so they made you this," he said a little dejectedly. "I made the biscuits though and look, Tooth sent sugar free strawberry jam. It's actually real good and the biscuits."

As he had since waking up, North gave the boy a proud smile and patted his knee. "I'm sure it is. You've been doing a fine job of caring for me, Jack. Thank you."

The boy beamed at the praise as he did whenever North told him he was proud of him. He stayed seated on the edge of the bed as North ate, chattering away about what was happening in the workshop and how, despite Pitch capturing them and North being out of commission the past few days, the yetis still on schedule with toy production. He talked about everything but what happened to him and North was growing more and more concerned that the boy was in denial.

"Oh!" Jack suddenly said, jumping up. "Doris is helping me make cookies. I need to get back to the kitchen but I'll bring you some. You, too, Bunny."

The Pooka gave a nod as the boy rushed out of the room. "He's in denial," the Easter spirit said a few minutes after the door closed behind the boy. "He refuses to even talk about it."

"Bunny, let him be. He'll talk when he's ready," North said as he eyed the biscuit suspiciously.

"He acts as if it's no big deal, like nothing happened."

Tapping the biscuit against the tray North frowned. Yep, Jack made them; it was as hard as a rock. Actually a rock might be softer. "I'm thinking the experience traumatized you more than Jack, Bunny."

"What? I wasn't the one raped! He was," Bunny objected, throwing his arms up in anger. "Have you forgotten, too? You were there. Pitch forced you to…" He waved his paws, unable to finish. He huffed and turned away from his best friend.

"I remember what happened, Bunny, but have you stopped and thought that maybe Jack is dealing with this the best way he can? Maybe he's not so much denying it as accepting the fact it happened and moving past it. Would you prefer he was angry and hiding?"

"No."

"Then let him be. If he wishes to speak of it he will."

"What about you? How do feel about all this? I mean Pitch made you…do things to Jack yet the kid doesn't treat you any differently than before."

"You're not going to drop this, are you?" North sighed as he stared at the biscuit and debated if he should attempt eating it. "Bunny, you know very well I would never have done those things to Jack if we were not forced and I will never do such things to him again. Jack knows this. In fact he blames himself for what happened. I believe that is why he is so intent on caring for me. You must let him deal with this how he sees fit."

The Pooka snorted and looked away. "You're as stubborn as him. Ow! Did you just throw that biscuit at me?"

North laughed as the Bunny rubbed his shoulder where the biscuit had struck him. "And you are acting like a jealous husband."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

The door opened and a very concerned looking Jack stepped inside. "What are you two going on about?" he asked, a brow rose at the sight of his biscuit on the floor near Bunny's feet. "North, did you throw the biscuit at Bunny?"

Bunny blinked at the harshness in the boy's voice. "Where you get the recipe, Frostbite? That thing is deadly. Make a fine new weapon."

North bit back his laugh as Jack stormed up to the Pooka, snatched up the biscuit and waved it in front of his face. "My biscuits are not weapons," he snapped then turned on North. He slapped on the nightstand. "They are for eating, not throwing. You two are worse than children."

North schooled his face and fought not to let his lip twitch as Jack reprimanded him for playing with his food. It was rather entertaining but soon Jack ran out of steam and gathered the plates and trays. "I guess if you're well enough to mess around with Bunny you well enough to get out of bed. Phil says you've got a ton of paperwork to sort through that needs your signature. So I'll meet you upstairs."

The Russian caught his arm as he turned to leave. "Jack, thank you again, for looking after me. I have an excellent biscuit recipe if you wish to use it." The boy gave a curt nod but obviously was still angry about the whole biscuit issue. "I am sorry for acting childish."

Jack finally sighed, his shoulders falling. "They were kind of hard, weren't they?"

"Just a little."

"Says you," muttered Bunny, still rubbing his shoulder.

North rolled his eyes. "I will teach you. I suspect you didn't let them rise enough." He climbed out of bed and squeezed the boy's shoulder. "It's not a big issue. Let me clean up and catch up on work and then tonight we will back biscuits and cookies, dah."

A small smile lifted Jack's lips. "Promise?"

"Of course."

Now much happier, Jack hurried off with the tray and dishes. North smiled after him.

"How do you do that?" Bunny asked, staring at the closed door.

"Do what, Bunny?" North asked as he gathered fresh clothing from his closet and set them on the end of his bed.

"Make him go from mad to happy so fast? When he gets mad at me it lasts hours no matter what I do."

"Perhaps you simply need to listen to him and know what he needs to hear," North explained. He glanced to his friend and offered a smile. "Jack loves you very much but he needs structure as well as praise. He wants freedom but needs to know his limits and when we can help him reach new heights. Baking is not his thing as we've witnessed with the biscuits but it could be his thing with help. Just as he does not wish to speak of what Pitch did to him but if we support him he can move past it and still live a happy and fulfilling life."

Bunny sighed and nodded. "You're probably right. Look, I've got to head out. I had hoped to spend some quality time with Jack but…I'll come back later, after you teach him to bake properly." He flashed North a smirk. "Don't let him burn the place down." With that he tapped his foot and opened a tunnel back to the Warren.

North chuckled to himself and headed his personal bathroom. He needed a good hot shower before heading back to work. In his mind he made a list of bake goods to teach Jack. He was sure with a little encouragement and guidance he could teach the boy how to bake many, many things without them turning into rocks.

. . .

Jack was bored. He'd washed the dishes, cleaned the kitchen and even tidied the Globe Room. He was becoming restless and he didn't like becoming restless because he mind would wonder back to what had happened only days ago. No one was really sure how long they had been held captive, not even the yetis or Tooth's mini-selves. MiM had been prepared for another attack so when the Guardians went missing he made sure their helpers kept hard at work so that no Believers were lost. Moonbeams filled in for Sandy doing the job they had once done before the dreamweaver became Guardian while the Tooth fairies and yetis continued their leaders' work. The only one without a helper was Jack but apparently Mother Nature took care of any snow that was needed. All anyone knew for sure was that they were gone days. It was all a blur to Jack. Of course that could have been the amount of alcohol he had ingested – Pitch sure liked his wine – and he really couldn't remember much past unbelievable pleasure and a certain amount of pain, but nothing worse than what he and Bunny did. If he wasn't in a relationship with Bunny and Pitch had approached him in a different manner maybe…he pushed that thought aside. He was not about to let his mind wander down that path.

It was getting late and North was still buried under paper work. The older Guardian had been more than willing to put it all aside to teach Jack the fine art of baking but he had shrugged it off and told him they could do it in the morning. North actually seemed disappointed but agreed and got back to work with such determination that Jack had laughed, kissed his temple and wished him a good night. He was more than certain North would be all caught up before he went to bed.

Now Jack was unsure what to do. He wasn't really sleepy and Bunny had sent word that he wouldn't make it back tonight. So he sat on his bed in his pjs, feeling unbearably alone and his mind wandering to those strange and erotic memories that seemed like some strange yet fantastic dream. Was it wrong of him to enjoy Pitch's touches? Leaning back on his pillows he tried to think of something else. Bunny and him romping in the Warren…yeah, that was nice. He stretched. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. He really could use his lover right now. He was lonely and in desperate need of attention.

Closing his eyes he allowed himself to dose off and – like every night since returning home – his dreams took on an erotic texture. He could feel hands pushing his knees apart as warm lips kissed and nipped his inner thighs, sharp teeth biting just hard enough for it to feel good without truly hurting him. He hummed as he reached down to slip his hand into his pj bottoms only to realize they were already off. Hmm…must have removed them already and forgotten. He didn't think much of it, not even when his hands were pinned to his sides as a warm mouth pressed against the side of his twitching cock. Two slick fingers pushed into his ass, making his back arch. The dreams were always similar, always someone taking him. The touches gentle but firm and Jack moved to them, wanting more, needing more.

"Remember your promise, Jack," Pitch's voice whispered. "Come to me and I will show more than you can possibly imagine."


	9. Chapter 9

Fun and Games with Nightmares 9

Jack wasn't really used to someone practically worshipping him, and it was the last thing he ever expected from Pitch. Without the Guardians being there Pitch was no longer trying to force him into awkward positions that hurt his limps or things shoved into him that didn't belong there. There were no collars or straps or whips. In fact this time things were rather mundane with the exception that Jack was on his side with one leg lifted high as Pitch moved slowly behind him. It was almost painfully slow. The shade wanted it to last all night. In fact he had placed cock rings on both of them and while Pitch seemed intent on this slow pace it was driving Jack insane. He needed more, wanted it faster and harder like when he was held captive. Sometimes Pitch would switch position and do as Jack asked but just as his orgasm became a blinding passion Pitch would slow right down and switch positions once more. His touches were tender, as if they were lovers for a very long time and Jack responded in kind. He liked the way Pitch licked and suckled his ears, the way he would pinch and suckle his nipples, the way his fingers would stretch his hole and tease his prostrate but what he loved mouth was his mouth on his cock. It wasn't like when Bunny gave him head. There was no fur tickling him and since Pitch had a human mouth he had better suction and would swallow him deep into his throat. Before the cock ring was introduced Jack had already cum three times just by being fondled and sucked. Everything seemed to be about Jack's pleasure and Pitch was happy to take his time.

"How do you feel, Jack? Like bursting? I can't believe you're still so tight yet able to fit so much in you. I would have thought between North and I we would have stretched you wide open by now," Pitch purred in his ear.

"I died, remember? My body never changes."

"Aw yes. The eternal virgin." He nuzzled he neck, growling lightly at the sight of Bunny's bite mark overlapping his. His years darkened in anger but his voice remained calm. "I did promise you some new sensations, no?"

"Yes," Jack murmured, wishing for a faster, harder pace. Pitch was completely ignoring his prostrate in trying to make them last all night and he was on the verge of falling asleep. He didn't mind being screwed while sleeping but the only reason he allowed himself to be taken without a fight was the promise he made to Pitch as well as the thrill of experiencing something new that would make his toes curl. He gave a gasp as something pinched his ball sack. He glanced down to see a tiny clothes peg clipped to it and then another and another as Pitch pulled the skin taunt. It hurt and Jack arched his back as he tried to escape but the shadows held him down.

"Just a few more, my sweet. Trust me it'll be well worth the pain. I do this to myself from time to time."

"Then you're insane! Get them off! PITCH!"

One went on each of his nipples and when he tried to remove them the shadows pulled his arms up above his head and rather than laying on the lush bed but rather hanging by his arms from the ceiling and kneeling on the center of the bed. Pitch continued adding clothes pins; one to his belly button and along the underside of his swollen cock. So much for no strange toys. Jack thrashed about, wanting them off. As much as they hurt he wasn't going to last long with them on.

Pitch was fingering the tip of his cock, spreading pre-cum over his fingers. "Now this is a sight I'm sure Bunny would appreciate. I should have brought a camera." He stuck his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean as he gazed over Jack appreciatively. "I'll have to remember for next time. I'm sure we can make a sinfully delightful photo album of all the things naughty little things I'm going to do to you."

"No, no pictures," Jack objected, wiggling around and trying to find a comfy position.

"Pity. You're simply breathtaking."

"Please, take these off…or at least the cock ring."

The shade smiled darkly at him as he lay back on the pillow and pulled Jack to him until he was hovering just over the shade's erection which no longer had its cock ring and seemed to have doubled in size. Bloody shadows! "No," Pitch said. "You want sensation and I'm giving it to you."

"But it hurts," Jack objected.

"Aww…well it won't much longer. In fact I'm sure you'll be begging for more shortly. Now, morning is on the horizon and you're friends are sure to notice you're missing soon so I suggest you get to work." He position Jack but made no move to pull him down on his length.

The shadows holding him loosened until his hole met the tip of Pitch's erection and then Jack had to push down. Even though Pitch had stretched him over the hours of foreplay and what Jack had considered gentle love-making, he was not prepared for engorge length he was impaling himself on. He got only half way down when he was certain he couldn't take anymore. Why was this is so much harder than before? He felt filled even though he knew he could take much more. He had both Pitch and North in him for Christ sake! Yet no matter how much he tried he couldn't push down more without it hurting. He cursed his body for being trapped as a virgin for all eternity.

"I'm not all the way in yet," Pitch chastised as he sat up. He grasped Jack's hips as he licked the youth's lips. "For this to work I need to be right here." He shoved Jack's hips down and filled him completely, smirking when the boy screamed and arched away. "Shh…shh…it's okay, I'm right where I belong now. Oh look at your belly. See how my shadows move within you? They're going to stay there now. This way, no matter where you are, no matter what you're doing or who you're with I can find you."

"But…the Guardians…"

"Don't need to know. Now start bouncing Jack. Morning's almost here. Just imagine how much North will panic when he discovers you missing. Oh, I think he'd have a heart attack if he knew you were willingly bouncing on my cock as if it were some pogo stick. Harder, Jack. Don't make me do all the work." He bent his head and took Jack's left nipple between his sharp teeth, nipping it painfully as he twisted its twin and sucking good and hard.

Jack's lower belly burned as he felt Pitch's length pierce him over and over again. He rotated his hips, trying to hit his prostrate but missing as Pitch countered his movements, obviously wanting this to last as long as possible. He sobbed at the building pressure in his cock and the way the skin pulled painfully against the clothes pins as it and his balls swelled. This wasn't the tender pace Pitch had begun at. This was fiercer, almost sadistic and it did send the oddest mix of pleasure and pain through him. Jack shivered uncontrollably as he tried to move faster, angle his thrusts the way he wanted them but again Pitch would have none of it. The shade slowed right down again and Jack whimpered.

"Look at me, Jack," Pitch said against his lips. Jack did as he was told but it was so hard not to simply ride Pitch as hard as possible but even if he did he wouldn't be able to cum with that stupid cock ring on him. "I'm going to visit you tonight and every night no matter where you are or what you're doing. I'm going to fuck you senseless each and every day for the rest of your life. Even when that rabbit's screwing you I'll be there and you're going to beg for it. You're going to beg for me." He ran a hand over Jack's belly. "And when I'm not there you're going to think of me, right here, touching where no one else can. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Even when Bunnymund is fucking your sweet ass it'll be me you think about because I'll be in there, too. His cock will be my cock."

Jack whimpered, imagining the feel of Bunny and Pitch in him, moving in sync as they pounded him into oblivion. "Yes, yes, God, yes! Please…fuck me. I'm going insane!"

"Since you ask so prettily," Pitch chuckled. He took Jack's hips firmly in his hands and stood. Jack wrapped his legs tightly around his hips as the shadows pulled on his arms. "Hold on tight." His hips snapped forward, ramming against Jack's prostrate and making the boy scream. There was no more gentleness. He pounded into the youth, laughing as the shadows bulged and wiggled within his young lover. But as before he would bring Jack near his peak then pull out and reposition Jack and start all over again until Jack was a begging, whining pile of goo and his ass was leaking Pitch's seed. Then, removing Jack's cock ring he twisted his hips just so, ramming into Jack's prostrate just right and the boy was screaming his name. Jack screamed until his voice was raw and seed soaked the bed. A few more hard thrusts and Pitch found his release as well.

The boy collapsed on the bed in utter exhaustion, Pitch right on top of him. A whimper of pain escaped Jack as the pins dug into him and Pitch moved so he could roll over. With a satisfied grin, the shade took his time removing each clothes pin, his grin growing when Jack's cock twitched with life as each was taken away. "Ah youth," he marveled, absently stroking the boy's lovely cock. He would never tire of this. Once the last pin was gone he pulled Jack to him and gripped both their lengths together, earning a groan from the sleepy sprite. "We still have time," he told the youth as he stroked them.

It didn't take very long before Jack came again and Pitch marveled over just how beautiful the boy looked covered in their seed. Oh yes, Jack would surely be his but he was not foolish enough to steal him from the Guardians. The goody-goodies would raid his palace and there were only so many closed resorts or abandoned hotels they could use that Sandy wouldn't think to search for the Spirit of Fun. In time Jack would give himself completely but until then the odd disappearance would go probably go unnoticed and even if the Guardians discovered their youngest missing there were ways of dealing with it. Besides, being the Nightmare King had its advantages. There were lovely dreams he could haunt and Jack's was always the loveliest.

Helping Jack clean himself – which led to another quick round that left the boy wobbly on his feet and backside very sore – he sent the youth back to Santoff Claussen and a very panic stricken North but not before leaving his mark.

. . .

"We've looked everywhere, Bunny," North said as he paced the Globe Room, hoping to spot Jack's light. "He's not here. I have no idea where he could be."

"Perhaps he went to visit Jamie," Tooth offered, her wings flittering anxiously even as she tried to keep her calm.

Sandy showed an image of a penguin.

She nodded in agreement. "Or the Antarctic to play with penguins. You know how he loves to do that, especially if he's stressed out."

North nodded but he wasn't convinced and neither was Bunny. The Pooka looked ready to tear someone in half. He paced back and forth, the claws on his rear paws extended in his anxiety and clicking against the polished floor. Normally North would reprimand him for such a thing but right now he was just as frightened for the youngest member.

"The yetis checked everywhere?" the Pooka asked in a deep growl.

"Including Jamie's and the Antarctic," North confirmed, shooting the other two Guardians a glare. Tooth floated back in surprise but Sandy nodded, his eyes deep in thought. "They even raided Pitch's lair but boy was not there…neither was Pitch. That does not mean Pitch has him, he could simply be spreading fear."

"Bastard!" Bunny snarled, nod paying attention to the last half of the statement. "If he's done anything to him I'll kill the bastard. He'll-"

"Who?" a sleepy, scratchy voice asked. Everyone turned in time to see Jack walk into the room. The boy looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, into a shower and padded in still half soaked. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes and gave a large yawn and leaned against his staff. "What's going on?"

"Jack, where have you been?" North asked as the others stared at them in surprise. He strolled up to the boy and looked him over; making sure his adoptive son was alright. Nothing seemed wrong but he couldn't really see under the clothes but the bruises he did see were the same ones that had been slowly fading over the past few days.

Jack looked a little confused but gave a tiny smile. "Sorry, I went to the stables to feed the reindeer last night before bed and fell asleep in the hayloft. Why? Were you looking for me?"

North's brow rose. "Hayloft?" At Jack's nod he frowned a little more and glanced toward Phil. The head of security and one recently assigned to ensuring Jack's wellbeing, only shrugged. They must have missed it. "Ah yes, hayloft. I used to fall asleep there too as a young man," he mused patting the youth's shoulder.

"Jack, where did you find your staff?" Tooth asked, flying up to him. "I thought Pitch had it."

The boy shrugged and pushed back his damp bangs. "Found it in my room when I came out of the shower. I assumed Bunny went back to Pitch's to give him what for and found it."

North's other brow rose. Jack was lying to them. Jack never lied to them. "Jack?" he asked but was cut off by Bunny.

"Wasn't me, mate," the Pooka said. "You okay, Snowflake? You don't look as if you had that good of a sleep."

A mischievous smile tugged at Jack's lips only to be cut short by another yawn. "Yeah, rough not. I really could have used my Bunny to snuggle up to."

All worry and fear left the Pooka as he smiled widely and strolled up to his young mate and placed his large paws on his hips, pulling him into place against him. "Sorry darling, I had a few things to catch up on but I'm all yours today."

Tooth awed at the sight of the two lovers snuggling together. Sandy smiled widely but North still watched Jack with concern. Something was wrong. His worry only increased when Bunny rubbed his nose into the boy's hair. Green eyes widened and a low growl rumbled through the Pooka. He sniffed Jack's hair more, making the boy giggle as that sensitive nose moved along his head and behind his ears. Bunny's fur along his back stood on end and ears pressed against his skull but he said nothing and held Jack tighter. But North saw the sudden fear. Jack hadn't slept in the hayloft. He wasn't anywhere near Santoff Claussen that night. Pitch must have taken him.

Bunny and North exchanged a look as the Guardian of Easter held his love tightly, confirming North's fears. "Let's get you back to bed," Bunny murmured, steering the boy back toward the lift. "Like I told ya, I'm all yours today, even tonight so catching up on your z's isn't an issue."

"But I don't want to sleep," Jack complained with a mighty yawn. He head began to droop as he walked and to everyone's amusement Bunny scooped him up bridle style and carried him to the lift.

"Sure you don't, Frostbite," the Pooka teased. "Don't worry I'll make sure you have plenty of pleasant dreams. We won't even need Sandy's help on that one." He shot the dreamweaver a wink over his shoulder. Sandy gave two thumbs up and a cocky smile.

"You shouldn't keep encouraging him," Tooth reprimanded the small golden man. "When his rut hits Jack won't be walking for a month."

Sandy only grinned, as series of images speeding over his head.

She rolled his eyes. "I know Bunny would never willingly hurt him but if you keep teasing him he might lose control and…"

"Bunny's not going to lose control during his rut," North said firmly as he stared up at the globe. _But he might if Pitch continues to harass Jack_, but he kept that part to himself. He wasn't sure what the shade's game was but he wasn't about to take a chance of Jack disappearing again. "Phil, increase the guard. I want someone watching over Jack at all times, even if we need to post someone in his room. With luck I can convince Bunny to start spending his nights here."

The other two Guardians looked at each other and then him, the question neither wanting to ask evident in their eyes. North only sighed. "It would appear Pitch is far from done with our boy. He may very well be taking Jack in his sleep and only a matter of time before he tries changing him into a Fearling. We all need to be on our guard. As of right now I'm calling a state of high alert."


	10. Chapter 10

Fun and Games with Nightmares 10

North made sure to knock before entering Jack's room. He was almost certain that Jack would fight going to sleep; he was very childish that way when he wanted to be. He almost expected to walk in on him and Bunny in the middle of a rut, especially after the Pooka smelt Pitch's scent in Jack's hair – most likely the reason the boy had been soaking wet. Pitch probably dumped him in his room and Jack had rushed to clean up and rid himself of all evidence of the shade off him. North shivered at the thought of the boy being alone with the Nightmare King for even a moment – although truth be told even when Pitch had all the Guardians they had been useless in protecting Jack but surely Pitch would be far worse to him in a private session.

Luck was with him. Jack was sound asleep, laying on his belly in the center of his bed and hugging one of the pillows. Bunny was rubbing his back, humming softly to his young lover. There was a deep angry frown marring his furry face.

"How is he?" North asked as he approached the bed.

At first Bunny said nothing, his frown only growing. Then he reached over and gently pushed up the sleeve of Jack's shirt to reveal the inside of his right wrist. There was a new scar, small, maybe half an inch if that but was undoubtedly Pitch's mark. It was a tattoo, very crudely done, obviously with hast – the inner wrist was very sensitive and could hurt like hell if done wrong. For Pitch to be able to hold Jack down to do this would be a feat that even North would shy away from.

"He had it bandaged up when it should be getting air," Bunny said as he sat back and resumed rubbing Jack's back. "I'm guessing he didn't want anyone to notice. He must have struggled through I; the lines aren't straight or fluid."

Sighing, North placed a hand on the back of Jack's hand. "Oh Jack," he said softly. "Any other injuries?"

"A few new bruises on his back but nothing serious. I haven't checked his rear yet but I'm assuming the worse." He removed his paw and balled it into a fist, pressing it into his lap. "I'm going to kill him, North. I'm going to hunt Pitch down and kill him."

"Bunny…"

"I'm serious. Look what he's done to Jack." He waved his arms at the young sprite on the bed. "Tomorrow Pitch and I are going have a good old fashion talk."

North only shook his head. There was no talking Bunny out of it and honestly North was tempted to join him. Jack was his son, adopted or not. No one got away with hurting his boy. "I'll go with you. Pitch and I need to have a talk as well."

Bunny gave him a smirk. "Double team him? Sounds like old times."

A small laugh escaped North. "Yes. I'll leave you to care for Jack." He patted his friend's shoulder and left him to his business. He was going to make a point of avoiding the residential wing until it was time for bed. If Bunny was spending the day it was unlikely Jack would be interested in learning to bake and the next day would be filled with hunting down Pitch. Something told him the shade would not make it easy.

. . .

When Jack awoke it was late in the afternoon and he was famished. His rear hurt in a pleasant way and he hummed as he stretched. He felt all nice and tingling. If only this feeling could last forever. He ran a hand through his mused hair and opened his eyes, smiling when his gaze met the bright green eyes of his mate.

"Hey Bun Bun," he said, surprised by how hoarse his voice was. He hummed again, dismissing it for another strange phenomenon that came with the strange dreams he had been having lately. Seriously, why would he be having sex with Pitch if it wasn't a dream? But dream or not he felt good. Real good, as if everything he had he had dreamed was just leading up to this main event. He wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck and tried to pull him down to him. Sadly his Bunny wasn't thinking along the same line for a change. Bunny untangled his arms and pushed them down to the pillows. Jack gave a sharp gasp when pressure on his right wrist. "Ow…what the hell?" He wrenched his arm free and stared at his wrist. There on his inner wrist was a crude letter P and the outline of a crest.

"How did you get that, Jack?" Bunny demanded, grasping his arm again, just below the wrist again. "Where were you last night and don't give me any shit about sleeping in the hayloft."

Jack blinked in confusion, his mind still half asleep and not quite up to speed. "I don't know. Some resort I think."

"Resort?"

He nodded. "It was closed for the season. Wait, that wasn't a dream?" His eyes widened as he realized exactly what he had done with Pitch, the hours of endless slow sex then the fierce fuck near the end. Then being cleaned and screwed again, this time by shadows as Pitch held his right wrist down and craved into his wrist. It had hurt like hell but the shadows had managed to distract him in ways that should be illegal. It had all seemed like some erotic dream yet here was the evidence that it wasn't.

"Where, Jack? Canada? The Alps? Switzerland?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

Bunny's frown grew. "Did he fuck you?"

Jack frowned. He hated when Bunny spoke like that. Yes, he had begun swearing more but that was all Bunny's fault. Before joining the Guardians or more specifically, before getting with the Pooka, Jack rarely swore. He looked away from bunny, his jaw set and anger starting to set in. "Don't you dare start that again."

"Did he?" When he didn't answer Bunny grabbed his chin and made him meet his gaze. "Did he hurt you?"

"No!" Jack snapped. "Do I look hurt?"

Those green eyes bore into his. "Did you like it? Do you like what he makes you do?"

His jaw fell open. "Bunny!"

"Do you?"

They glared at each other for the longest time. Tears stung Jack's eyes as he broke eye contact first. "Yes," he whispered.

Bunny let him go and sat back. Jack wanted to cry. Bunny looked so hurt, so angry and lost that he didn't know what to do. "Do you love me?" Bunny suddenly asked his voice small but determined.

Jack would have jumped up and hugged him right then and there but he was pinned down once more with Bunny looming over him and looking very, very animalistic and challenging. So, despite his arms being pinned to either side of his head, he squared his shoulders and met the larger being's gaze. "Yes," he growled back in a near prefect mimic of Bunny. While Bunny was the dominate and Jack usually the submissive when it came to their relationship there were times Jack had to prove he was just as strong and powerful as the older Guardian. "You're my one and only mate."

Another growl rumbled through Bunny, this time sounding closer to a purr but not quite as content. Keeping eye contact, Jack shifted under Bunny and raised his right knee to rub against his lover's side. It brought yet another growl but now it was more the Pooka Jack knew and loved than the angry one who had pinned him so he rubbed harder and hugged him with both knees.

"I'm going to wipe all trace of that bastard off you," Bunny warned, a tiny smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. He let go of one wrist the pull out a decorative chocolate egg from his harness. He leaned on one elbow and held it up for Jack to see. "I spent all night making a fresh batch of my special six-arm chocolate. I thought since you're so into new sensations and was able to handle Pitch like a trooper that you might enjoy this."

Jack studied the egg curiously. "So I just eat it?"

The Pooka gave an amused snort as he removed the wrapping. "No, silly. I eat it."

"But you said chocolate is bad for Pookas."

He popped it in his mouth and chewed with a large happy grin. "This is the good kind of bad." He chinned Jack and rubbed all over him. He pulled the boy's shirt over his head and off then nuzzled his pale chest and belly, rubbing his fur all over. He was in the process of licking inside Jack's belly button when the change began.

Jack gave a surprised cry. It looked as if Bunny's torso erupted. Four new arms, two on either side, tore through fur and stretched out under his normal arms until they were fully formed. Large paws flexed, fingers folding and unfolding. But that wasn't the only change. Bunny actually grew larger and a head taller. Jack pressed himself into the pillows, too afraid to move and startle this new Bunny. Was he still Bunny? Hell, he looked almost as scary as the Dark Pooka Pitch had…maybe more so, six arms were a little out of the ordinary but then how many people were in a relationship with a man size rabbit? Bunny gave him his trade mark smirk before grabbing his hands with the first pair of hands and pressing them into the pillows. The second pair of hands began stroking and teasing his chest as the third pair grabbed the hem of his pants and practically tore them off. Then they were teasing his cock and ass at the time. They felt impossibly large and warm and moved almost in sync. One gripped his cock, squeezing and stroking and pulling well the other hand pushed into him. Where the lube came from Jack was unsure but soon one large finger was pushed up to the knuckle and then a second. Jack arched, unsure to push himself onto the invading fingers or pull away and thrust into the paw. Bunny didn't give him much choice. Those fingers thrust in time to the pulls to his cock then scissored so a third finger could enter him, and then they were pumping deeper and harder, reaching far inside him to hit his prostrate and make him thrash about.

"Bunny!" Jack cried, wiggling around. This was so unlike Pitch's shadows that would touch and tease him while Pitch screwed him. They were real and warm and furry and his Bunny's which made them the best things in the world. The second pair of arms snaked down between them to left his legs and pull them up between their bodies until his knees were to his chest and ankles balanced on Bunny's shoulders. How Bunny did it without stopping or letting go of him Jack would never know nor did he truly have time to pounder it as Bunny positioned himself and pushed in. Jack groaned, his head pressing into the pillows. Oh Moon, he was as big if not bigger than Pitch had been when the shadows joined him. When Bunny was only half way in he pulled back out, turned Jack around and mounted him once more, pushing all the way in this time. Jack cried out, grasping his headboard to try and balance himself as Bunny lifted his left leg to his chest with one of had from the third pair as the other grasped his aching length. The second pair attached his nipples once more while the first grasped his hands, holding them to the headboard. Bunny moved slow and deep at first then swapped hands, one of the second pair of hands grasping his cock while he lifted Jack's right leg and began snapping his hips forward in deep, penetrating thrust, burying himself to the hilt. His front pushed against Jack's, his warm fur rubbing against cold skin.

"Ngh…Bunny…" Jack moaned, finding it hard to form words.

"Do you feel me, Jackie? Am I as deep as Pitch was? Deeper?" Bunny growled. "Don't worry, love, I'll wipe him from your memories. Soon it'll be just you and me again."

_No it won't,_ Pitch's voice whispered in Jack's mind. _I'll always be here._

Something in Jack's belly moved and he gasped. It was as if a second cock was in him, buried deeper, pressing harder. Its movements were the opposite of Bunny's. When Bunny pulled out it struck deeper and harder. When Bunny pushed back in it all but disappeared. It bounced around in him in ways that were not natural and all he heard was Pitch's laugh and Bunny's grunts. It should have hurt, should have scared him but instead it just made his body thrill for more and both Bunny and thing inside him obliged his pleas.

"You sure, Jack?" Bunny asked and when Jack nodded he pounded into him so hard that Jack's eyes rolled into the back of his head when he came, his orgasm so powerful that he momentarily blacked out. Bunny's first orgasm was almost as quick but as Jack learned when they first became a couple, Pookas never went just one round and Bunny had a lot of pent up anger and anxiety to work off. So with a mix of the magic chocolate and his inner demons, Bunny lasted far longer than usual and filled Jack until his belly bulged, filled with his seed.

It was while Bunny was cleaning him that something strange and frightening happened. Bunny was gently pushing on Jack's belly to get out all the cum when the boy felt a stabbing feeling in his gut. He grunted and tried to curl up on himself but Bunny insisted he lay flat while he continued. It was painful progress but when it finally passed there was a small dark Fearling laying on the bed, half the size of Jack's fist. Bunny caught it before it could flee back to Pitch and they both stared at it in horror.

"What the hell?" Bunny asked, staring from it to Jack. "He shoved one of these things into you?"

Jack's eyes were wide with horror as his mind raced with memories of Pitch saying he would always feel him…in his belly. Something else moved within him. He bit his lip in growing fear. What the hell had Pitch done to him?

"Jack, are there any more?" Bunny asked, his own eyes wide with fear.

The youth pressed a hand to his belly, unable to feel the Fearling by touch but knowing it moved within him. What was happening to him? Was he changing into one of them or was this Pitch's way of having sex with him whenever he wanted?

"Jack?"

He blinked and dropped his hand from his stomach. "N…no, I don't think so." He'd find Pitch on his own and make him remove it. He was not about to be used as anyone's toy.


	11. Chapter 11

Fun and Games with Nightmares 11

**Warning some minor spoilers to the books but nothing major.**

Trying to fidget as North preformed a physical was next to impossible for Jack. He lay on one of the examination beds as North poked and prodded his belly, trying to feel if there was anything else in him. But it was as if the thing had wrapped around Jack's spine. Jack winced as his adoptive father pushed on his belly a little harder right over where the thing was yet still could not find it. He was about to tell him where it was but like with Bunny as small voice whispered not to and the words fell away like water. Instead he pressed the butt of his hands to his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that everything he thought was a dream was true, that Pitch had not only fucked him who knows how many times but had put things into him to do so from a distance…while he was making love to Bunny.

"Please tell me he didn't somehow inpregnant me," he whimpered. He felt small and helpless and it was not a feeling he was used to or liked. He'd always taken care of himself, fought his own battles and never allowed someone so close unless he wanted them to be. His eyes widened sudden and he shot up to a sitting position, nearly whacking his head off North's. "Oh God! Am I becoming a Fearling?"

The older man smiled reassuringly. "No, Jack," he assured as he gently pushed him back down. "The change doesn't happen like this. I assume this is some ploy of Pitch's to keep you within reach. Not to harm but seduce. He has done odder things when in the mood."

Jack blinked and propped himself up on his elbows. "Wait, he's done this before?"

North nodded as he gently rolled Jack onto his side to probe his back. The thing in him moved back to his stomach. He looked to Bunny who was watching them intently when not studying the Fearling trapped in a large jar and sitting on a small table.

"Not quite this but he has attempted to seduce one of us from time to time…when the loneliness becomes too much and the company of shadows can no longer suffice," North told him as he gently but firmly pressed along his back. "Last time I remember was over a century ago."

"Almost fifty years," Bunny corrected, eyeing the Fearling again. "Shortly after Easter when my rut hit hard."

"Whoa…he tried with you?" Jack asked, his eyes wide with surprise. Now that was something he couldn't picture. There was no way Pitch could top Bunny.

"Always during my rut," Bunny muttered as if his mating cycle was a curse, especially since it was a well-known fact and rather predictable. It didn't take a genius to figure out when he was weakest and not the most logical, where the animal came out and the man slept.

"You didn't tell us," North said off handedly. It was nothing new for the Pooka to keep such secrets.

Bunny shrugged. "By the time I was done with him he was walking for a weak. I reckon its why he hasn't bothered me in such a way since."

Jack giggled. Okay, that he could picture. "And he tried with you, too?" he asked North as he rolled onto his back. Now North and Pitch…no, way.

The jolly man looked embarrassed. "It was a long time ago."

"And?"

North flicked his nose. "A very, very long time ago, ребенок."

"Did you top him?" When he got no answer he grinned mischievously. "Did he top you?"

Bunny gave a snort of laughter. "Depends on your meaning of top I think."

"Bunny, enough," North warned as he removed the plastic gloves and threw them in the trash.

The Pooka only snickered and jack couldn't help but become more curious. "Come on, North. I'm literally an open book right now, I deserve a good story." He put on his sweetest, childlike voice. "It'll make me feel better.

Shaking his head the Russian sighed. "Pitch has a fascination with my creations. From time to time he'll steal something. Once he stole a metal djinn from me, my first grand creation and turned it against me. He used it to kidnap children of the original Santoff Claussen and when we set out to save them Pitch ran me through."

That explained the big scar on North's back and stomach. Jack shuddered at the thought of anyone running North through with a sword or any other weapon.

"While I was recovering he visited me. I was only half aware the first time, didn't really know what was happening – happy little dream. He said he never met someone so strong and how much I would make a great General to his Fearlings but a better companion. When I became strong enough to fight back he left and disappeared for many months. He didn't try again for nearly a century." He met Jack's curious gaze and gave a wink. "I topped."

"Sort of," Bunny teased, only to have a towel thrown at him. "When he's riding you're half-conscious form you're not topping, Nicky."

North frowned at the nickname as Jack snickered. "Bah, point is I was in him not other way. And every time since I topped."

"How many times?" Jack asked, sitting up and fixing his clothing. The fact that he wasn't alone in this situation made him feel much better.

"A dozen times if that. Not in last century." He patted his belly. "He doesn't like the belly."

"What's not to like?"

North gave one of his big full belly laughs and Jack grinned. North was the coolest person on the planet how could anyone not love every part of him.

"So Sandy and Tooth, too?" he asked. He was still a little thrown by this new knowledge.

Nodding, North took the Fearling jar from Bunny. "From time to time. I'm sure there are other spirits he's pestered for sex as well but I am surprised by how attached he seems to you. Not that you're not a sweet boy but the way he took you was to torture you and us and yet even at his most brutal he made sure to do little real harm. This creature in you, just like his mark, was meant to tie you to him sexually. It's not an enslavement spell, or at least one I've never seen before. I'm not sure how to break it. Only Pitch can."

"And we'll make him," Bunny said in a deep growl.

Jack nodded. "I'm in. What do we do?"

The two older Guardians exchanged a look. North's frown deepened. "You will stay here while we hunt him down."

"No offense but I'm the one being screwed here. If you don't let me help I'll just walk into the nearest shadow and let him take me again then deal with him myself," Jack threatened. They said you can't kill fear but Jack was sure they simply weren't trying hard enough. Either Pitch would remove the second Fearling in him or get castrated the hard way.

"Frostbite," Bunny grumbled warningly.

North raised a hand. "Jack, we do not know if he can control you or not. It would be dangerous to you and us if he can."

Jumping off the bed Jack fetched his staff and gave it a twirl. "And if that is the case Bunny can always whisk me off to the Warren and remind me who I am."

They both stared at him as if he had grown a second head and then North gave a bark of laughter. "Dah, dah! That he can."

Bunny glared at them both before giving a curt nod. Of course Jack probably should have done what he was told.

. . .

Hurting down Pitch was easier said than done. They tore through the dark palace, searched his usual haunts. They chased Nightmares and Fearlings with little success but after a few days their little cat and mouse game turned out to be something for formable. The Guardians would spread out whenever they encountered a large town or city and Jack had assured he was fine searching by himself. Since there had been no sign the Nightmare King, no one had thought much of it as they searched their section of a city. It wasn't until Jack rejoined them, out of breath and disheveled but gaps in his memories that the elder Guardians began to panic. While they were hunting Pitch, Pitch was hunting Jack and taking him in the shadows. After the second time Bunny became obsessive and would no longer let the boy out of his sight. He called the hunt off and hurried Jack back to Santoff Claussen.

By now Jack was pissed as well. Okay, so the sex was good, great even, but he was getting sick of his memory lapses and dream like quality after every encounter. He was tired of waking up in strange places with his body aching or finding strange things in his ass. He was tired of seeing Bunny angry and North concerned. He tired of Tooth fusing over him and Sandy asking if he was alright. He wasn't – not any more. It was time to end all this and he had a plan, one that none of the others approved but it was his body and mind being abused, not theirs. He was going to put a stop to Pitch, no matter what the cost.

**Sorry, this was supposed to be the last chapter but I caught my son's cold. I need to head to bed.**


	12. Chapter 12

Fun and Games with Nightmares 12

Planning a trap could make a person extremely tense, especially when it didn't go as planned the first few times. Timing was everything with Pitch. A split second off and the whole thing blew up in your face. Jack learned that the hard way. When Pitch discovered the trap he came to Jack in his dreams and Bunny and North watched helplessly as Jack's sleeping form bucked and twisted as cries of ecstasy spilled from his lips. Trapping a dream was impossible even when the mind was aware of what was happening. So Jack went the opposite route. He didn't really need to sleep although he was best for him to do so from time to time before the warm weather came and he was forced into hibernation. With his number of Believers growing daily the need to sleep through the warm months was starting to dingle from months to a few short weeks but it was still a time when he would be helpless and Pitch could do what he wanted to his body whenever he wanted. Jack wasn't about to let that happen. He would stay up, avoid the shadows and drive the Nightmare King to near desperation and force him out of hiding. With no dreams to hide in or shadows to whisk Jack away, Pitch would have to materialize.

Staying awake was easier said than done when, especially when he wanted to stay awake. The body was funny that way. The more he wanted to stay awake the more his body wanted to sleep. North provided him with strong coffee, so strong in fact it curled Jack's toes and he almost gagged. Bunny gave him his best chocolate, saying the sugar and caffeine should do the trick. Jack even cracked the volume of his stereo and had his music pounding until North proclaimed that was going too far and was sure to frighten Pitch away if anything. So Jack watched movies in the family room with his adopted father. That was a mistake. He kept falling asleep curled up to North and the jolly man had to keep waking him up. Horror movies were next on the agenda. The scariest, most horrifying ones Bunny could find. And Bunny, having the sick sense of humor he sometimes did, brought out the Jack Frost flicks. If there was ever a way to make someone stay awake this was it. Jack watched in horror as a snowman version of him went on a killing spree. He hid his face in North's chest at the gore scenes while Bunny laughed and threw popcorn at the huge television.

"Where do they come with this garbage?" Bunny laughed.

Jack slapped his hands over his eyes as the movie version of him murdered a woman in the shower. Yep, he was not sleeping tonight. Pitch would surely use this to form the most horrific nightmare while raping him. Of course movie night could only last so long before the older Guardians grew tired and needed to head to bed. They both escorted Jack to his room and checked under the bed and in the closet and shadows to ensure that Pitch was laying in wait, not that the boogeyman would allow himself to be found that way but it calmed Jack down a little. _Note to self, never let Bunny pick the horror flicks ever again,_ Jack told himself as he leaned against his bathroom door and watched the two.

North stood after checking under the bed a second time – for good measure of course and not because Jack was scared shitless. He dusted his knees and smiled at the youth. "No boogeyman, my boy. All is safe. Are you sure you don't want more coffee or chocolate? I can have elves bring you cookies."

Jack smiled and suppressed a yawn. "No, I should be okay. I'll just have a shower and then read a few books. If I get too tired I'll hide under Bunny. Maybe get a two for one deal or something."

Bunny rolled his eyes as North laughed and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure it won't come to that. If you get too sleepy then wake me up. I'll stay up with you some more."

Jack waved his hand dismissively. "You need your sleep, big guy. So does Bunny. Easter's almost here and I'm not letting Pitch ruin it again."

"The blighter's not going to try that again," Bunny assured, plopping down on the bed. "And I'll catch up on painting my googies in the morning, don't you worry, love."

North gave a nod and patted Jack's shoulder. "Regardless, Jack, don't be afraid to wake me up if you feel too sleepy to stay awake on your own."

Nodding, Jack allowed himself to be pulled into a hug as North kissed his forehead good night. The Russian had taken the whole father role to heart when Jack moved in to Santoff Claussen and the youth took great comfort in it. He really wished him and North had become friends when he first became a spirit but he doubted he would appreciate the large man as much as he did now. He never wanted to take North love and kindness for granted; the man was too sweet to ever have that happen to him.

"Good night, North," he said, pecking his cheek.

North gave a nod. "Good night, Jack," he responded before leaving.

Once the door was closed Jack stripped off his clothes and climbed onto the bed, straddling Bunny's narrow hips. "So, what about you? Are you going to fall asleep on me, too? We could always have a little fun first."

The Pooka grasped his hips but gave a large yawn. "Sorry, love, but a horror flick marathon was a little more than I was prepared for. There's not enough coffee in the world to keep me awake."

"Aww, party pooper. I can do all the work," Jack offered. He wiggled his hips suggestively.

Bunny pulled him down for a kiss. "I'm sorry, Jackie, not tonight."

The youth lay on his chest and pouted. "Not fair." He nuzzled into Bunny's thick scuff, taking in the warm musk. "Fine then, you know where I'll be if you change your mind. I'll try to keep the water warm enough for you."

Giving him a playful shove, Bunny gave a sleepy laugh. "Just no catter-wailing in the shower this time. My hearing is still sensitive after the last time."

Jack stuck out his tongue. "My singing is just fine. You just have no sense of taste." He ducked as a pillow was heaved at him. He then grinned as Bunny rolled on his side and hugged a pillow as he dozed off. Another yawn seized Jack. Maybe he should try finding Sandy. At least if he fell asleep on his dreamsand cloud he'd be safe from Pitch for one night.

He went to the bathroom and ran the shower, keeping it just above ice cool; cold enough for him but not cold enough to freeze Bunny's little cottontail. He would have made it colder to help him stay awake but he really, really wanted Bunny to join him. The room wasn't nearly as brightly lit as he hoped but there were no shadows to whisk him away either, nothing dark enough for Pitch to use against him and as the water cascade down his body Jack began to relax.

He felt the presence of another long before he saw to shadow against the curtain. At once he knew it wasn't Bunny. His heart leaped to his throat as the curtain pulled back and Pitch stepped into the shadow, utterly naked and looking very desirable. Jack shook his head. _No…no, not going there. Think, Jack, think. You don't want Pitch. You love Bunny. You love Bunny. All you want is for Pitch to remove that thing from your belly and leave you alone and…___His mind went blank as the shade pressed against him and tilted his face upward for a kiss. It was a deep, passionate kiss, slow and sensuous that had he going up on his tip toes for more. The thing in him moved, pressing low on his groin and making him moan in need but also cleared his mind.

Jack kept his right hand at his side as his left combed through Pitch's hair and held him close.

"You've been very naughty, Jack," Pitch said between kisses. "Avoiding shadows, not sleeping. I'd almost think you didn't want me anymore."

A blade of ice formed in Jack's right hand, sharper than the sharpest knife. He broke away from the kiss to stare up at the shade, creating just enough space to bring the knife to Pitch's throat. To say the Nightmare King was surprised was an understatement. Amber eyes met blue.

"Are you going to kill me, Jack?"

Jack's jaw set and eyes hardened even as Pitch continued stroking his side, not at all fazed by the weapon once he got over his surprise. Jack glared at him. "Get it out of me," he growled, his voice just above a whisper. "I want it out now."

Pitch chuckled, his hand moving from his side to his belly and pressing against the little Fearling wiggling around in him. Jack gasped at the sudden pleasure that shot to his groin and nearly dropped the blade. "You don't like my gift?" Pitch mocked, pressing just a little harder.

A low moan escaped the youth and his knees got weak. Squeezing the blade tighter until it bit into the fleshy palm of his hand, Jack fought the urge to give in. "Get it out _NOW!_"

Pitch tsked and pressed his hand harder into his stomach until it was almost painful. "Push," he instructed.

Jack's whole body shook as he did as he was told, pushing until he felt the thing slide out of him. It was more painful than the one that had come out with Bunny. This thing felt huge, as if it was tearing him in two. He gave a cry that Pitch muffled by placing his hand over his mouth until the thing was out and hit the tiled floor. Then, just as Jack's knees were about to give, Pitch grasped the hand with the blade and shoved it against the shower wall as he wrapped his other arm under his rear and hauled Jack up higher until their height was even. Jack was too out of breath to fight. He dropped the ice blade and it clattered on the ground next to Pitch's feet. He panted, his head resting against the wall as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh God…" he moaned. His body stung in ways it shouldn't.

Pitch stroked his cheek in a loving manner. The Fearling clambered up his body and the shade cooed at it. "Look how big it's got. It's been feeding well on your fear, but tell me, Jack, why are you so frightened? Is it me?" He nuzzled Jack's cheek. "I thought you said you weren't afraid of me."

"I'm…I'm not."

"Then why are you trembling?"

Jack glared at him. "Are you kidding me? I just pushed a twenty pound turkey out of me."

A smirk lifted his lips. "You're exaggerating." Those amber eyes searched his before lowering down to kiss him once more, this time a little more gently as he pressed their bodies together, his erection pressing against his young lover's rear.

Jack melted into the kiss, his mind giving way to pleasure as he wrapped a leg around Pitch's hip, the other still dangling and toes barely grazing the floor. It was hard to keep his balance without holding onto the shade. Then, just as the last of his resolve was about to give way the curtain was pulled back and Pitch yanked away. Jack gave a startled gasp, nearly falling to the floor. He gave another start when North caught him. Blinking, he stared at the large man, realization hitting him. It worked. His plan worked. Bunny had Pitch by throat and pinned to the wall, the shade struggling and trying to flee to the nearest shadow but now the bathroom was filled with bright light, as well his bedroom.

"Are you alright?" North asked. He raised a questioning brow at the sight of the Fearling that had fallen off Pitch's shoulder when Bunny grabbed him. He stomped on it when it made a move toward the boy, crushing it under foot. "Stay here," he told Jack as he went to help Bunny with Pitch.

Taking a deep breath Jack leaned against the wall, thankful to finally be free and that both Bunny and North had played their roles so perfectly. Bunny had listened carefully for any sounds of Pitch joining Jack in the shower, then alerted North through one of the magic globes. It had been a dangerous plan one that Jack feared wouldn't work and was more than thankful that it had and that the last Fearling had been removed before hand. But now that they had Pitch he wasn't sure what to do with him. It would seem North and Bunny had their own plans as they dragged the shade out into Jack's bedroom where a golden collar and cuffs were placed on Pitch to weaken his power.

"Let go of me, you morons," snarled the Nightmare King. "How dare you treat me with such disrespect? I am the Nightmare King!"

Jack grabbed his robe and tugged it on as he followed them. North stopped him as Bunny threw the shade onto Jack's bed with a deep rumbling growl.

"Jack," North said sternly. "Go to my room and stay there until Sandy arrives. Phil will stay with you."

"What? Why?" Jack asked, looking from North to Bunny to Pitch. "What are you going to do to him?"

The shame in North's face made Jack's chest grow tight.

"He doesn't want you to see that they're no different than me," Pitch cackled as he struggled against Bunny.

The Pooka snarled, pinning the shade to the bed by his throat. "Shut up!" But Pitch only laughed harder, as if this was the greatest thing to ever happen.

"Jack, I do not with you to see this," North insisted. "Please, go now."

"You're going to rape him, aren't you?"

North only closed his eyes, neither confirming nor denying the accusation.

"We're going to teach the bastard a lesson about raping those unable to protect themselves," Bunny said, his voice dark and utterly frightening.

Pitch laughed more. "You think you frighten me, rabbit? I have Pooka Fearlings twice your size. Oh, does that hurt? The idea that your precious people bending to my will?"

Bunny raised a paw, claws out and ready to gut the shade but with a snarl he pulled back and looped the golden chain to the headboard. "Jack, out. Move it, kid."

"No."

All three elder spirits' eyes turned to him.

Jack squared his shoulders. "If you two are planning to do that to him then I should be involved. I was the one he did all this to, it's only right."

North shook his head but Bunny nodded. "Alright, Jackie, if you're sure about this," the Pooka said.

The youth gave a nod as North cursed under his breath. Nonetheless he followed Jack to the bed where he glared at Bunny for allowing the boy to stay. Pitch tried to scoot away from the three Guardians, a hint of fear appearing in his defiant gaze. North caught him as he sat down and pulled the shade onto his lap.

"Stop being so childish," North reprimanded, pushing two large fingers into Pitch's mouth. "You out of every one should have known this had to end and the consequences if one of us caught you."

Pitch growled at him as he withdrew his fingers and pushed on into his rear. He didn't prep Pitch for long before undoing his pants and thrusting up into him. Jack winced at the pain in Pitch's face but the Nightmare King did nothing more than growl as he was filled by North's rather impressive size. Once North was all the way in he lay back on the pillows while Bunny got between their legs, ready to push into Pitch as well.

"Don't you dare!" Pitch objected. North held him tight as his back arched and Pitch's head fell against his shoulder with a cry. Even North grunted as Bunny pushed in. Then Pitch screamed as the second cock filled him.

"I thought you said you were fucked by your Dark Pookas," Bunny grunted, his face holding almost as much pain as Pitch's. "You're ficking tight with two cocks in you."

Pitch looked away, not wanting to show his pain or fear as the two Guardians began moving in him. Bunny was the one in control, his hips moving slow at first but quickly picking up speed as that tight hole loosened.

"This is for forcing Jack to have sex for our freedom," the Pooka snarled with each thrust. "For lying to him and kidnapping him. For all those times you manipulated and raped him. For shoving God damned Fearlings into him!" With each word his thrust became harder, deeper and faster and soon Pitch was bouncing on North and crying out.

Jack wasn't sure to feel pity or not but he did feel as if some form of justice was being served. He climbed on the bed, wanting Pitch to know that as disturbing as this was he approved. Pained amber eyes gazed up at him and the shade opened his mouth as if to speak but Jack cupped the back of his head and shifted it off North's shoulder and to his lap. A question flashed through his eyes before he accepted what Jack was offering. He wrapped his mouth around the youth's length and sucked as the older Guardians pounded into him. Jack was none too gentle either. He fucked Pitch's mouth, for once thinking only of his pleasure and punishing the dark spirit.

That was how they punished Pitch. For every rape visit upon Jack the same fell upon Pitch. For days the shade was held prisoner, locked in a room that was brightly lit with no shadows what-so-ever. Sandy reinforced the magical bonds that prevented Pitch from escaping. Even he took a round out of the shade, still enraged that Pitch had harmed Jack in such a despicable way. But after only a few days Jack was starting to question if what they were doing was right. Sure Pitch needed to be punished and it was nice to see his own medicine thrown in his face but Jack couldn't take so much. Pitch being imprisoned in Santoff Claussen made Jack feel unsafe and antsy, even if he was secured and there was an army of yetis guarding over him.

After the eighth day Jack couldn't take it anymore. It was as if Pitch knew whenever Jack walked by his prison even if there was no way the shade could see him. His moans echoed through the door so full of passion and lust that Jack had to cover his ears whenever he passed. He even begged Sandy to put Pitch into a coma of some sort. Fast asleep and unable to harm anyone ever again. But it was only a temporary fix; Pitch was too strong to put to sleep for more than a day or two. Jack was unsure what to do. North had no other place he could put the shade just yet; the yetis were working on building an proper cell for him, something that would be filled with light but it would be another week before it was complete. Jack was at his wits end. He couldn't take it anymore. Not even Bunny could distract him. Pitch had to go.

He ignored the warning of the yetis as he shoved open the door to Pitch's room. The room was so bright that Jack winced and stared at the naked man tied to the center of a large bed with half-lid eyes. He held back a laugh at the sight of Pitch on display, it sort of made him feel better that he wasn't him for a change, and thankfully he was alone. Some of the Guardians – namely Bunny – had been taking out a lot of pay back on the shade for harming their younger member. Jack just wanted it over with.

"Come for a round?" Pitch purred, lounging back as if this was nothing to him but there was a quiver in his voice, a fear barely detectable unless one listened carefully. Pitch was afraid.

"No," Jack said softly. He held his staff tightly, afraid to let it go in case it was some trap.

"Then what do you want, Jack, if not the pleasure of my company?" Pitch craned his neck to get a better look at the youth. "Come closer, boy. As you can see your friends haven't left me much room to move."

It was true. Pitch was tied spread eagle to the bed and utterly naked. Jack stood at the foot of the bed, fidgeting with his staff as he stared anywhere but at the shade. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Beg pardon? Do speak up, Jack. I don't have Bunny super hearing." There was a teasing quality now that made Jack frown in annoyance.

"You're an arrogant ass, you know that?" he snapped. "I'm here to offer you your freedom but you know what? Screw you. I don't care." He turned to leave.

"Then why visit?"

Jack stopped, unsure what to say.

"What are you here, Jack. What do you want?"

He hesitated. "To be left alone." He turned back to Pitch with new determination. "Do you like this? Do you like suddenly being the Guardians whore? Cause if you do than I'll leave you alone but if you don't then I'm willing to make you a deal."

"Oh? And that will be?"

Taking a deep calming breath Jack sat on the edge of the bed. "You will never – ever – touch me again. Not physically, not in my dreams, never. And neither will any of your creatures. And you will leave the others alone as well."

"Why should I do that? I rather like you."

"Because, if you think Bunny and North are rough together, imagine two yetis or four. They don't like you much either."

Pitch's eyes narrowed in outrage at such a suggestion but his grey face paled slightly. "Very well. If it will spare me this humiliation than I will do as you request."

Jack gave a nod. "Swear to it."

The shade rolled his eyes. "This isn't necessary, Frost."

"Yes, it is."

"Fine, I swear to never touch you or your precious Guardians ever again, nor will my minions," Pitch promised, a ring of magic tying him to his words.

Jack sighed in relief and finally relaxed. "Thank you," he said softly. He got up and headed toward the door. "You know if you were so lonely you could have just told me. I might have said yes." With that he used his magic to shoot out that overhead lights and cast the room into darkness. When he glanced back at the bed Pitch was gone, the only remaining were the chains and magic reducing collar. It had lost its affect when surrounded by the shade's element. Jack retrieved. Who knows, it might prove handy should Pitch go back on his word.

The others reprimanded him for his actions, not quite understanding his reasons for freeing Pitch but each was secretly happy that the shade was gone. Jack was just relieved to have everything finally return to normal. He slept peacefully for the first time in what felt like forever with no nightmares or erotic dreams but in the warm embrace of Bunny who was content to curl around him protectively and remind him what real love felt like. Who could have asked for anything more?

fin


End file.
